Empire State Of Angels
by Lima's Angel
Summary: La suite de Quand La Cousine Débarque.Suivez les aventure de Rachel,Kurt,Angie,Keith et Finn à New York et en parallèle celle de Blaine et Sonia à Lima.Rating T pour le langage que j'utilise parfois.Bonne Lecture
1. Chapter 1

Bon, le titre de la fiction ne va pas vraiment avec le premier chapitre puisqu'ils sont à Miami et que je pense voir ce qui se passe dans la vie de Blaine à Lima mais bon j'aime bien sur ce : enjoy !

Chapitre 1

Let's go to the beach-each. Let's go get away.

(P.D.V. Angela)

Ah ! Miami ! Son soleil, ses plages, ses surfeurs… Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis de nouveau avec Keith et qu'on va avoir un bébé que je n'ai pas le droit de mater, surtout que le surf m'était totalement interdit comme n'importe quelle activité physique depuis le début du sixième mois de ma grossesse. Par contre Blaine avait l'air déterminé à apprendre le surf.

- Je te parie qu'il abandonne dans moins d'une demi-heure. Dit Kurt en s'asseyant à côté de moi, des Ray Ban de soleil sur le nez et un magazine et 2 granités dans la main.

Je pris celui qu'il me tendait et m'assis en tailleur en sirotant la boisson bleue.

- C'est quand-même meilleur quand on ne se le prend pas en pleine tête. Dis-je à Kurt.

- Tiens-toi plus droit sur la planche ! Criai Keith à Blaine depuis la plage.

Mais Blaine n'arriva pas à se stabiliser et tomba de la planche. Une vague le ramena sur le bord avec sa planche attachée à la cheville.

- C'est galère sans gènes de Floridiens, hein ? Lui dit Keith en lui détachant sa planche et en l'aidant à se relever. Allez, viens, t'as bien mérité une pause.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le bar de la plage.

- Ces deux la ont l'air d'être devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Dis-je à Kurt en les voyant assis au bar, une pina colada à la main.

Bizarrement depuis qu'on était arrivés à Miami, Keith et Blaine ne s'étaient pas lâchés d'une semelle. Heureusement Kurt était là pour me tenir compagnie quand ils allaient au feu de camp certains soirs.

- C'est plutôt cool que nos mecs s'entendent aussi bien ! Mais c'est bête que Keith doive encore bosser !

- C'est pas qu'on ait vraiment besoin de cet argent surtout avec le paquet de fric qu'il s'est fait avec le trafic mais je crois que ça lui plaît bien en fait.

Pour avoir de l'argent pour élever notre enfant, Keith avait cumulé trois jobs depuis que je lui avais appris que j'étais enceinte. Il était serveur au bar de la plage : le Coconut Paradise la nuit, livreur de pizzas le soir et pendant la journée il bossait dans une petite boutique de musique sur la côte. Cependant avec l'argent qu'il s'était fait avec son trafic de drogue ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, alors il avait juste gardé le job à la boutique. Mais heureusement il n'avait pas besoin de travailler cette semaine et ensuite on retournait tous les quatre à New York pour s'installer.J'avais hâte mais en même temps Lindsey allait me manquer. D'ailleurs elle venait vers Kurt et moi, une planche de surf sous le bras.

- Il y a des vagues de ouf. C'est trop bête que tu sois interdite de tout sport extrême. Me dit-elle en posant sa planche à côté de moi et en s'allongeant dessus.

- C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je veux pas risquer de la blesser. Dis-je, en posant une main sur mon ventre. Elle me donne même des coups pour me dissuader. Repris-je, en sentant son pied frapper la main que j'avais posée sur mon ventre.

- Elle te donne encore des coups ? Demanda Keith en revenant vers nous avec Blaine derrière lui.

Blaine ne resta pas longtemps car il se pencha vers Kurt pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et je les vis disparaître dans la mer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et nous admirions tous les trois les lueurs orangées qui apparaissaient dans le ciel devant nous. Klaine avait l'air totalement indifférent à la nuit tombante. Ils n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre.

- Ils sont trop mignons ensemble. Dit Lindsey.

- S'ils pouvaient être moins bruyants la nuit, ce serait parfait ! Dit Keith en rigolant.

- Et encore, t'as pas le droit aux détails de ce qui se passe les fameuses nuits où on les entend. Dis-je.

- Heureusement, mais s'ils pouvaient calmer le rythme, on pourrait au moins dormir. J'ai l'impression que c'est toutes les nuits en ce moment !

- C'est l'été. Ils sont amoureux… C'est tout à fait normal qu'ils en profitent surtout qu'ils se verront moins souvent l'année prochaine. Et honnêtement, je préfère les entendre faire l'amour plutôt que de se disputer.

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ces deux la séparés. Pour moi, ils étaient LE couple qui allait tenir pour toujours. Je m'imaginais déjà demoiselle d'honneur à leur mariage ou en train de prendre le thé, Blaine jouant une berceuse au piano pour endormir nos enfants pendant que Kurt et moi choisissions la tenue parfaite pour la soirée où on devait se rendre. Je fus sortie de mes rêveries par Kurt et Blaine qui revenaient vers nous encore trempés. Kurt ce laissa retombé dans le sable à mes côté et s'enroula dans sa serviette.

- On rentre ? Je commence à me les cailler là ! Dit Blaine en se penchant pour attraper sa serviette et ce la mettre sur les épaules.

- Perso, je vais au feu de camp. Dit Lindsey en se relevant et en emportant sa planche avec elle. On se voit demain. Cria-t-elle depuis la boutique de surf où elle déposa le sien.

- Vous n'allez pas avec elle ? Demandai-je à Keith et à Blaine.

- Non. Ce soir, on reste avec vous. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé une soirée cool ensemble. Dit Keith en prenant mes mains pour m'aider à me relever.

Blaine, lui, prit carrément Kurt par la taille pour le mettre sur ses pieds. On se promena tranquillement sur la plage jusqu'à la villa qu'on avait louée pour les vacances. C'était la plaine lune et l'eau avait des reflets magnifiques sous la lumière céleste. C'était la nuit parfaite pour une balade en amoureux. Alors en rentrant j'allai me changer car il commençait à faire vraiment froid et je kidnappai Keith pour une balade au clair de lune. C'était tellement génial d'être avec lui ici. Si j'avais été super stressée au tout début, là, je n'avais plus du tout peur. Enfin à part pour la partie accouchement… En rentrant ce furent les gémissements de Kurt et Blaine qui nous accueillirent.

- Film dans la salle de jeu du sous-sol ? Me proposa Keith.

- Oh que oui ! dis je en me précipitant dans les escalier vers la salle insonorisé

La semaine passa extrêmement vite, occupée par les cours de surf de Blaine, les soirées ciné et les visites de la ville. Ma plus grande réussite restera d'avoir contraint les garçons à tous nous faire tatoué à Miami Ink. Keith et moi nous étions faits tatouer le symbole de la ville en souvenir, et Kurt et Blaine s'étaient faits faire un « matching tattoo » : une pièce de puzzle en forme de demi-cœur. Celui de Blaine s'emboitait dans celui de Kurt. Et sans nous en rendre compte notre dernier jour à Miami arriva à toute vitesse. On profita donc de nos dernières heures sur la plage. Blaine mit à profit ses heures de cours de surf avec Lindsey et Keith pendant que Kurt et moi nous mettions à jour niveau « potins de stars ». Il était presque l'heure de partir et nous étions tous assis sur la plage appréciant les derniers rayons du soleil de Miami, comme pour les imprimer sur notre peau.

- Oh, j'y pense ! Il faut que je barre des numéros de ma liste. Dit Kurt en sortant son portable du sac de plage.

- Ta liste ? Lui demandai-je.

- « Liste des choses à faire pendant l'été 2012 ». J'ai plein de trucs à barrer : « aller passer plus de deux jours ensoleillés dans une ville que je ne connais pas » fait ! « Assister à un feu de camp » fait ! « Se réveiller sur la plage avec ou sans gueule de bois » fait dans les deux cas !

Il en barra encore sans dire de quoi il s'agissait et avant de barrer la dernière il dit :

- « Passer les meilleurs vacances d'été de ma vie ». Je sais qu'elles ne sont pas finies mais je sais déjà que c'était des vacances de ouf !

- Ca, c'est clair. Dit Keith. Mais t'as oublié un truc dans ta liste.

- Ah bon, quoi ?

- «Se baigner dans la plus belle eau du monde»…

Et en même temps il lui prit son téléphone et l'envoya à Lindsey. Il attrapa les pieds de Kurt et Blaine le prit par les bras. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'eau et le balancèrent un peu au dessus avant de le lâcher dedans. Je le vis se relever et se jeter sur les deux garçons en les rouant de coups. C'est sûr Miami me manquerait mais j'avais vraiment hâte d'aller à New York. Et j'étai aussi très impatiente de découvrir le visage de la magnifique petite fille qui grandissait en moi.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre plein de soleil et de sable vous a plu. N'oublié pas les reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go- wohohoho

(P.D.V. Blaine)

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Ça y était, c'était (enfin) le mariage de Rachel et Finn. On était fin août et c'était sûrement la dernière occasion où tous les New Directions seraient au complet avant un bon bout de temps. Les seuls membres qui resteraient encore en septembre seraient : Sonia, Sugar, Sam, Artie, Tina, Britanny , Joe, Rory qui avait réussi à prolonger son visa et moi. Mais on s'était fait la promesse de faire une réunion des New Directions (nouveaux et anciens membres) tous les ans. Pour l'instant tout le monde profitait de la journée. Les filles et Kurt étaient en train de se battre pour le bouquet, Sam était assis à côté de moi avec Wes. Ah oui ! Parce que Rachel avait voulu enterré la hache de guerre en invitant tous les Warblers (excepté Sebastian qui s'était fait renvoyé de Dalton pour une autre de ses bêtises). J'étais donc assis à leur table, écoutant toutes les conversations, le film que Nick et Jeff avaient regardé la veille, qui devrait avoir le prochain solo pour les Communales et surtout qui avait la meilleure voix maintenant que Kurt et moi n'étions plus avec eux. Leurs conversations furent interrompues par Kurt qui revenait le bouquet à la main. Tous les garçons me regardèrent pendant qu'il s'asseyait entre Nick et moi. Nick se mit à me charrier en disant :

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Blaine ! Selon la tradition vous devez vous marier dans l'année !

-Et si on le fait plus tard, il y a un genre de malédiction ? Demanda Kurt en prenant ma main.

-Hum… J'en sais trop rien. Mais de toute façon elle sera conjurée quand vous vous marierez.

-Trop cool ! Mes licornes vont se marier. Dit Brit en arrivant derrière nous.

-Je te préviens Hummel, si je ne suis pas demoiselle d'honneur, tu n'auras jamais la paix.

-T'inquiète pas Satan, vous serez toutes demoiselles d'honneur. Je ne pourrais jamais choisir entre vous toutes de toute manière !

-Bon, les gens, il serait temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, vous ne pensez pas ? Dit Trent en se levant.

-Si par choses sérieuses tu veux dire danser, alors oui ! Répondit Jeff en le suivant vers la scène.

Ils s'installèrent tous et Wes appela Finn et Rachel pour qu'ils ouvrent le bal. Les Warblers commencèrent à chanter « You're the one that I want » en version lente. Les musiques s'enchaînèrent et tout le monde dansa sur la piste sauf Angela qui était interdite de toute activité physique à cause de sa grossesse. Elle était restée assise avec Keith à la table des Warblers. Kurt me faisait virevolter autour de la salle avec des pas de danse plutôt compliqués.

-Ouah ! Depuis quand t'es devenu un si bon danseur ? Demandai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Angela et Keith ont absolument tenu à me donner un cours de danse pour le mariage. Je sais même danser le tango maintenant.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça !

-C'est pas sûr qu'ils en passent un.

-Connaissant Angie, si elle t'a appris le tango, c'est qu'il y en aura un.

Et j'avais raison puisque juste après une musique latino retentit dans les haut-parleurs. Je laissai Kurt mener la danse et il était franchement bluffant, j'avais un peu de mal à le suivre. Tout le monde s'arrêta de danser autour de nous. Enfin tous sauf Santana et Britanny. Ça avait tout l'air d'être devenu une compétition entre nous quatre. Santana n'arrêtait pas de nous lancer des regards genre : « Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient ? Qu'ils peuvent battre une vraie latina sur un tango ? ». Alors je me démenai avec Kurt pour montrer à Santana de quoi nous étions capables.

-Allez-y les gars ! nous criaient les Warblers depuis leur table.

-Vas-y Santana ! Allez Brit ! Criait Quinn à côté de Puck qui lui levait un pouce dans ma direction en signe de soutien.

La chanson se termina et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais j'étais presque sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Je m'assis avec Kurt à la table des Warblers et de Keithela et Santana vint nous voir.

-Bravo, le nain ! Je dois avouer que c'était plutôt pas mal pour un blanc !

-Euh… Merci. J'imagine. Lui répondis-je.

-Je rigole Blaine. Enfin, pas vraiment parce que tu étais vraiment doué.

-Je dois tout à mon partenaire. Dis-je en prenant la main de Kurt.

-Si je n'avais pas eu des profs formidables, vous auriez gagné cette compet. Répondit Kurt en regardant Keith et Angie assis à côté de nous.

-Qui te dit que tu as gagné, Porcelaine ? Dit Santana sur la défensive.

-Oh, s'il te plaît ! il dégageait beaucoup plus de vibes que toi et ta petite blonde ! Intervint Nick.

-Ma petite blonde, comme tu dis, s'appelle Britanny, c'est ma petite copine et une carrière de danseuse l'attend alors ne critique jamais ni sa façon de danser, qui est fantastique, ni notre relation qui ne pourra jamais être brisée ! Et sur ce, elle partit l'air vexé, Britanny qui avait suivi toute la scène sans rien dire sur ses talons.

-Je crois que tu l'as un tout petit peu énervée… Dit Kurt à Nick.

-Ouais, je sais, mais peu importe ! Pour moi, c'est vous les gagnants. Dit-il en me tendant la main pour un « high five » que je lui retournai.

-Ouais, mais là c'est fini, j'suis mort. Dis-je.

-T'es sérieux , Demanda Angie. Petite nature ! Rajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir. J'suis pas danseur pro, moi !

-J'demande que ça, crois-moi, mais j'veux pas risquer de la blesser.

-Faudrait quand même penser à un nom, là, parce que tu n'en as plus pour très longtemps, Poulette. Dis-je en posant une main sur son ventre. Wow ! Elle donne de sérieux coups d'pieds ! Ajoutai-je en regardant Angie. Elle avait l'air totalement mortifiée.

-Bébé, ça va ? Dit Keith en prenant sa main.

-J'croi qui faut qu'on ai à l'hopital. Dit-elle plutôt calmement mais stressée en même temps.

Et c'est là qu'on a tous compris : elle venait de perdre les eaux ! Keith et moi l'aidâmes à sortir de la salle et Kurt appela une ambulance pour l'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Emmenez-moi en voiture, le temps que l'ambulance arrive, elle sera déjà là ! Cria Angela en s'accrochant au bras de Keith.

-T'es sûre ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-C'est moi qui accouche, je sais ce que je veux, bordel !

-Ok, calme-toi ! Je t'emmène. Les gars, vous venez avec nous. Nous dit Keith.

-Oui, chef ! Dis-je en emmenant Kurt jusqu'à la voiture de Keith en quatrième vitesse.

Je montai devant et Kurt derrière avec Angie. Il la rassurait et honnêtement il s'y prenait plutôt bien. Keith dépassait toutes les limitations de vitesse et nous fûmes à l'hôpital en 5 minutes chrono. Nous arrivâmes au service des urgences et les infirmières emmenèrent Angela. Cependant Keith resta en retrait apparemment stressé. J'allai vers lui.

-Elle a besoin de toi, Keith, vas-y. dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule. On t'attend ici, Ok ?

Mon mini speech eut l'air de l'avoir motivé et il suivit Angel a. J'allai rejoindre Kurt dans la salle d'attente où Sonia se trouvait elle aussi.

-Keith est allé avec elle ? Me demanda Kurt, inquiet.

-Ouais, t'inquiète, elle est pas toute seule. Stresse pas, ça va aller. Dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

On est restés au moins 3 ou 4 heures dans la salle d'attente. Entre temps Wes, Nick, Jeff et tous les New Directions étaient arrivés. Une sage-femme vint nous voir.

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes de la famille ? Nous demanda-t-elle.

-Seulement moi, mais les autres c'est tout comme. Répondit Kurt. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

-Oui, ils vont tous bien. C'est une magnifique petite fille. Vous pouvez aller les voir.

Nous allâmes tous dans la chambre où Keith et Angie admiraient leur bébé. La sage-femme n'avait pas menti. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Keith et bouclés comme ceux d'Angela. Elle avait les yeux Hummel, comme Finn et moi le disions, car dans cette famille, que ce soit Kurt, Burt ou Angela, ils avaient tous la même couleur d'yeux, d'une fantastique nuance de bleu. Angela avait l'air exténuée mais très heureuse.

-Maintenant il va vraiment falloir trouver un nom. Lui dis-je.

-C'est déjà tout trouvé. Dit-elle en regardant Keith dans les yeux.

-Inaya ! Dit Keith en la regardant.

-C'est un vrai nom de princesse, elle devra y faire honneur. Kurt, je compte sur toi pour ça. Dit Angie.

Et nous restâmes tous là dans un silence qui voulait tout dire. Rien n'avait besoin d'être dit. Et ce que Kurt avait dit à la sage-femme prenait tout son sens. Nous étions une famille. Et rien ne pourrait nous séparer, ni la distance, ni personne !

* * *

Et voilà, vous pensez quoi du prénom ? Perso j'adore et surtout la chanson de Soprano qui est tout simplement magnifique.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Don't you worry about the distance.I'm right here if you get lonely give this song another listen.

(PDV de Kurt)

Et voilà :le jour que je redoutais le plus depuis le début de l'été était preque arrivé .Blaine devait repartir à Lima demain et moi rester à New York. Pas que je regrette d'y être, pas du tout, j'appartiens à New York je le sais depuis la première fois où j'ai chanté mon premier classique de Broadway. Mais être séparé de Blaine, surtout après avoir passé deux mois collé à lui, allait être plutôt dur. Et encore plus après les deux semaines que l'on avait passé ensemble à New York. Rachel et Finn étaient partis en lune de miel et j'avais donc l'appartement pour moi tout seul. Enfin pas vraiment seul puisque j'avais proposé à Blaine de venir pour « m'aider à finir la déco » et visiter un peu plus la ville que la 1ière fois que l'on était venu pour l'appart. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour passer du temps avec lui. Au départ il était prévu que l'on reste ces 2 semaines séparées pour s'habituer à la distance mais la perspective d'être loin de lui aussi tôt n'était pas vraiment cool. A bien y penser c'était totalement idiot :on avait encore du temps pour profiter l'un de l'autre pourquoi le gâcher ? Quoi qu'il en soit il nous reste toujours une journée et une nuit à passer ensemble après Blaine repartirait à Lima pour être prêt pour son premier jour en tant que Senior à McKinley et moi en 1ière année à NYADA. Pour être tout à fait honnête j'avais plutôt hâte d'y être pour commencer les cours et surtout rencontrer les professeurs et aussi découvrir les matières enseignées là-bas. Et aussi arrêter le baby-sitting de nuit avec Keith. Angie s'occupait d'Inaya pendant la journée et était totalement vannée à la fin de celle-ci alors on avait promis avec Keith de s'occuper d'Inaya pendant la nuit. On le faisait tour à tour pour pouvoir quand même profiter de la nuit. Mais ça nous avait permis de nous rapprocher et on était presque inséparable maintenant. Je comprends pourquoi Angie est tombé amoureuse de lui : il est intentionné, drôle et vraiment un très bon père. Un soir, je l'avais surpris en train de chanter une berceuse à Inna (ne l'appelé jamais comme ça devant Angie si vous tenez à la vie)pour l'endormir. Bien sûr il niera toujours pour garder son image de bad boy mais il est surement la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse, après Blaine bien sûr. Lui, pendant les nuits où l'on s'occupait d'Inaya, écrivait des chansons. Cooper avait acheté un studio d'enregistrement avec l'argent de son trafic de drogues pour assouvir sa passion du rap et il avait promis à Blaine de le laisser enregistrer quelques une des siennes. Son style était beaucoup plus doux que celui de Cooper et la plupart de ses compos étaient à la guitare acoustique. Alors c'est un peu surpris que je rentrait à l'appart ave Angie et Inna pour le surprendre en train de rapper sur du Lil Wayne avec Keith. Bon il chantait « How To Love » alors je ne sais pas vraiment si ça compte comme rapper. Blaine avait les yeux fermés, grattant les cordes de sa guitare, et Keith était dos à la porte alors ils ne nous vîmes pas entrer. Nous les laissâmes finir la chanson et allâmes nous assoir à côté d'eux.

-Wow c'était vraiment bien les gars. Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de Blaine sur le canapé.

-Oups, je crois que notre secret est découvert, Blaine en posant sa guitare.

-Tant que c'est du rap en anglais ou du français sans insulte moi ça me va. Dit Angela en sortant Inaya de sa poussette et la mettant dans son landau.

Ah oui parce que de nouvelle règles avaient été instaurée depuis la naissance d'Inaya. Aucune insulte sinon on doit donner 1$ par gros mot à Angie (mais elle a promis de ne les utilisé que pour Inaya). Ne communiquer que par langage des signes(que par chance on connaissait tous) quand Inna dort. Aucune bières dans le frigo(donc généralement Keith venait piller celui de L'Hudmelberry flat(le nom que l'on as donné à notre appart avec Rachel, plutôt cool non ?))Et plein d'autres règles dingues. C'est pour ça qu'on évitait le plus possible d'être dans l'appart de Keithela car les règles n'avaient plus cours en dehors de celui-ci. Alors généralement, quand on voulait traîner ensemble, on laissait Inaya à la baby-sitter et on allait tout les quatre dans « notre » bar. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui as instauré ces principes mais un jour Angie m'as dit que tu n'était pas un vrai New Yorkais tant que tu n'avais pas : un bar habituel avec tes potes, vole un taxi à quelqu'un qui en avait plus besoin que toi, pleurer dans le métro en ce fichant de l'avis des autres et écraser un cafard à mains nues. En clair je ne serais jamais un « vrai » New Yorkais car pas question que je touche ces bestioles avec mes mains. Mais ce soir pas question de traîner au bar .C'était ma dernière nuit avec Blaine avant un bout de temps alors j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter. Pendant que je divaguais dans mes pensées Angie et Keith c'était lancer dans une discussion sur comment ils allaient s'organiser quand Angela allait commencer à donner ses cours de danse. Elle avait vraiment hâte de commencer pour ce débarrassé des kilos qui lui restaient de la grossesse. Je pris la main de Blaine, lui demandant silencieusement à ce qu'on s'en aille. Il comprit et ce leva en disant aurevoir à Keith et Angie. Dès que nous étions rentrés dans l'appart il m'avait plaqué contre la porte. La soirée s'était poursuivie dans la chambre et Blaine s'était endormi après qu'on l'ait fait pour la 3ième fois. Mais moi, pour je ne sais quel raison, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Alors, après mettre retourner pendant une heure dans le lit, je m'étais levé, fait un chocolat chauds(le meilleur moyen pour dormir d'après mon père et Finn) et m'était assis sur le rebord de l'immense fenêtre pour contempler la ville qui ne dort jamais de nuit. Il était presque 4 heures du matin et pourtant des gens se pressaient toujours sur les trottoirs. Certains sortaient de leur boulot (je le devinais aux tenues qu'ils portaient)exténués. D'autres de boîtes de nuit, accompagnés ou seuls mais toujours enivrés. Je sirotais tranquillement mon chocolat et j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Des bras s'enroulèrent autours de moi et une tête se posa sur mon épaule.

-New York est magnifique mais elle l'est encore plus la nuit. murmura Blaine à mon oreille.

-Oui même si les l'éclairage cache les étoiles.

-Pour moi il n'y as qu'une seule étoile ici et c'est toi. Alors promets de ne jamais abandonner sur ton chemin vers la gloire.

-Promis et je n'abandonnerai pas non plus nous deux. Dis-je en l'embrassant.

Il allait vraiment beaucoup me manquer mais ça en valait la peine. Car un jour je seris une des étoiles de New York et rien de pourra m'empêcher de briller. Et même Times Square ne pourra pas briller plus fort que moi


	4. Chapter 4

Attention ! A partir de ce chapitre des guest stars vont apparaitre. En espérant que vous aimerez les personnages que je vous ai fait^^.Les noms des profs sont des clins d'œil à des artistes que j'aime et aussi formé grâce à l'aide de personnes qui se reconnaitrons. Sur ce Enjoy !

Chapitre 4

You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors.  
It's the morning of your very first day.

(PDV de Rachel)

Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai tellement hâte d'aller en cours. En même temps aujourd'hui c'est mon 1ier jour de cours dans l'Université la PLUS GENIALE de la ville la PLUS GENIALE du monde, autrement dit New York, avec le meilleur ami le PLUS GENIAL donc quelqu'un puisse rêver. En parlant de Kurt où était-il ? On s'était donné rendez-vous devant chez Tiffany's pour notre petit déj New Yorkais 30 minutes avant notre première heure de cours. Ca faisait au moins 10 minutes que je l'attendais avec nos cafés et nos bagels à la main. Oui je sais c'était plutôt idiot de ne pas être partis ensemble de l'appart mais j'étais partie à 6h du matin pour faire un tour du quartier où on habitait maintenant. Finn et moi n'étions rentrés de notre lune de miel qu'hier et je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de « visiter ». J'observais les bijoux de la luxueuse boutique qui s'offraient à moi quand j'entendis une voix familière derrière moi : Kurt. Il était vêtu simplement (ce qui est plutôt rare) mais sa tenue était vraiment classe et à la mode. Un sac Versace sur son épaule et son Blackberry à la main, surement en train de textoter avec Blaine. J'attendis qu'il relève la tête de l'écran pour lui demander les raisons de son retard. Mais je n'en eus pas le temps car il s'excusa dès qu'il arriva à ma hauteur.

-Désolé Rach, je sais, je suis en retard mais j'arrivais pas à choisir quelle tenue mettre.

-Bon t'es pardonnée parce que la tenue que tu portes est parfaite. Ça mérite un café et un bagel ! Dis-je en lui tendant son petit-déj.

-L'avantage de New-York : Peu importe où tu vis il y aura toujours des bagels délicieux à ta disposition. Dit-il en croquant dans le sien.

-Ouais mais pas un Tiffany's à 2 pas de l'Université malheureusement ! Il nous reste 20 minutes avant notre 1ier cours. Alors on ferait mieux d'y aller ! Dis-je en commençant ma route vers la NYADA.

Par chance Kurt avait profité du Week-end pour trouver le chemin le plus court vers la NYADA et nous arrivâmes 5 minutes avant la « réunion des nouveaux ». Les cours d'aujourd'hui n'étaient consacrés qu'aux premières années. Pour notre première heure nous avions tous rendez-vous dans l'amphithéâtre pour rencontrer nos professeurs et recevoir nos emplois du temps.

-Ouah les profs sont plutôt jeunes. Me dit Kurt à l'oreille quand nous nous assîmes sur les chaises de l'amphi étiquetées à nos noms (une chance que l'on soit à côté).

Il avait raison : à part un homme qui était devant le bureau (surement le doyen) je ne donnais pas plus de 30 ans à toutes les autres personnes autour de lui. La plupart tait des hommes, ce que je n'avais encore jamais vu dans le système scolaire. A McKinley nous n'avions que 5 professeurs masculins.

-Bienvenue à L'Académie d'Art Dramatique de New York. Je suis Mr Jenkins et je serais votre doyen (Gagné, en même temps mon esprit de déduction est excellent) Et voici vos professeurs. Je vais les laisser ce présenter pendant que je vous distribue vos emplois du temps.

Une fille habillée tout de bleu clair (jusqu'à sa manucure qui était d'un bleu différent à chaque ongles) s'avança.

-Je suis Mackenzie Harris et je serai votre prof de dessin pour ceux ayant demandé ce cours (ce qui n'était pas notre cas, dommage elle avait l'air sympa). Je vous présente mon mari : Alexander qui sera votre professeur d'expression orale. Dit-elle en prenant un homme en costume gris perle et cravate assortie à sa tenue bleu par les épaules. La cravate faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux et la nuance de ses cheveux blonds. Ils se fixèrent et leurs visages se rapprochèrent dangereusement. Ils se seraient surement embrassée si un black, vêtu d'un bas de jogging Adidas noir et or et d'un t-shirt noir avec New York City marqué style tag dessus.

-Okay ! Les enfants vous aurez tout le temps de faire ça plus tard. Dit-il en les écartant l'un de l'autre. Vous venez de rencontrer LE couple de la NYADA. Repris-il en s'adressant à nous. Je suis Kanye Smith, votre prof de dance. Et on a presque le même âge alors vous avez plutôt intérêt à m'appeler Kanye. Sur ce il retourna vers l'arrière en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

Un autre garçon s'avança. Il avait les cheveux châtain parfaitement bien coiffés mais des boucles rebelles s'en échappaient donnant encore plus de style à sa coupe. Sa manière de s'habillé…et bien disons que l'on aurait dit qu'il avait pioché dans le placard de Mr. Schuester. Mais ce look lui réussissait beaucoup mieux qu'à notre cher prof du Glee Club. Il s'adressa à nous avec un accent an anglais magnifique et je suis presque sure d'avoir vu Kurt fondre quand il nous as dit :

-Hello ! Je suis Benedict Roux et je serai votre professeur de chant et instrument. Si vous désirez des cours particuliers venez me demander.

Je pense que la plupart des filles ne s'inscriront pas seulement pour améliorer leur chant ou leur maitrise d'instruments. Il retourna à côté des autres profs et tapa gentiment sur l'épaule d'une fille qui était apparemment perdue dans ses pensées.

-Oh… s'exclama-t-elle en sursautant de surprise. C'est mon tout ? O.K. Euh… dit-elle en s'avançant, elle avait l'air vraiment nerveuse la pauvre. Je…Bonjour…Je m'appelle Alice Roberts et j'enseignerais l'histoire de la musique pour la première année ici…

-Alors vous avez plutôt intérêt à être gentils avec elle !dit un garçon en se plaçant à ses côtés.

Il avait les cheveux d'un noir ébène coiffés en une petit crête (un peu comme celle de Puck mais plus longue et ramenée en pics grâce à du gel).Son style pouvait être qualifié de Punk-Rock. Il avait des boots noirs arrivant juste en dessous du genou. Un jean en cuir noir, une chaine pendant sur son flanc droit. Un t-shirt noir avec une tête de mort, que je reconnus comme étant un « Zadig&Voltaire ».Il avait une boucle d'oreille et un piercing à l'arcade. En somme le genre de mec avec qui on n'a pas vraiment envie de s'embrouiller et qu'on verrait plus dans un groupe de rock que prof.  
-T'inquiète Jared, ils lui feront rien à ta jolie blonde. Dit Kanye pour le calmer.

Ah oui j'ai oublié de vous décrire Alice. Alors c'était une jolie blonde, vêtue d'un tailleur Armani et des escarpins Gucci. Si je l'avait vue autre part je l'aurais prise pour un mannequin plain d'assurance. Comme quoi les apparences sont trompeuses.

-Bon Kanye vous a déjà dit mon nom, repris le rockeur. Je suis Jared McAdams et je serai votre prof d'analyse cinématographique. Et il ne reste plus qu'à vous présenter votre professeur qui vous aidera à échapper aux requins des grandes eaux de Broadway. dit-il en prenant une fille déguisée en Marilyn par les épaules. Mesdames et Messieurs : Andy Dax votre professeur de théâtre !

-Très bien les présentations sont finies. Dit Mr Jenkins en posant le dernier emploi du temps sur la table d'une fille brune. Vous n'aurez pas vous cette après-midi. Il vous reste une heure et demi avant l'heure du repas alors profitez-en pour vous repérer dans le bâtiment et apprendre à vous connaître.

Un truc que mes pères m'avaient appris avec toutes ces années c'est que dans le milieu hostile du théâtre plus tu as d'amis mieux c'est. Et aussi de te tenir le plus loin possible des divas avides de projecteurs. Car elles profiteraient surement de chaque opportunité pour te poignardé dans le dos et de voler ton rôle. Donc j'activais mon « Diva-radar ». Quand on en est une on apprend comment elles se comportent. Je n'eus pas le temps de trouver un visage amical qu'un se présenta à nous. C'était une brune, fan de Lady Gaga à en croire son t-shirt.  
-Bonjour ! dit-elle en tendant la main vers moi. Vous étiez membres des New Direction n'est-ce pas ?

Kurt et moi approuvâmes de la tête mais en la regardant un peu confusément. Depuis quand on a des fans jusque dans New York ?

-Félicitations pour votre victoire de cette année ! Vous étiez formidables ! Honnêtement même les Vocal Adrenaline n'avaient aucune chance vu que tout le monde commençait déjà à se lasser de « Unique ».

-Kurt Hummel. dit Kurt en serrant sa main après moi. Et voici ma meilleur amie Rachel Berry. Et tu es ?

-Laura. Je viens de Westerville.

-Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre ici ? Demandais-je

-Ouais. Une bande d'amis qui viennent tous de France. Venez je vais vous les présenter.

Nous la suivîmes jusqu'à la librairie où se trouvaient deux garçons et deux filles. Les deux filles s'extasiaient sur des photos sur leurs téléphones. Un certain acteur apparemment. Et les garçons s'amusaient en se racontant des blagues qu'ils notaient dans un cahier surement pour s'en rappelé.

-Hey !interpella Laura. Regardez qui j'ai trouvé !

Les deux filles ce retournèrent et les garçons levèrent les yeux de leur cahiers. Leurs visages s'illuminèrent quand ils nous virent derrière Laura.

-C'est les chanteurs donc tu nous as parlés j'imagine. Enchantée dit une des filles en se levant de sa chaise pour venir nous serrer la main. Claire. La fille aux cheveux noirs c'est Aurore et les deux garçons qui vont surement vous charriez dès qu'il s'aurons quelque chose sur vous c'est Medhi et Kevin. Venez-vous assoir avec nous…dit-elle en cherchant nos noms

-Rachel Berry et Kurt Hummel. Dis-je en allant serrez la main d'Aurore, Medhi et de Kevin.

En m'asseyant avec toute cette bande de nouveau amis je me disais que cette année s'annonçait décidemment bien.


	5. Chapter 5

Encore des guest star à noté dans ce chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous plaise!N'oublie pas les reviews!Ps: tout les liens sont sur Youtube rajouté juste le /... après le . comm

* * *

No matter how far I go, and no matter how long It takes. No one or nothing can change. Forever yours . Here I stand

(PDV de Blaine)

-Alors? Qu'est ce que t'en penses? Me demanda Sonia depuis le fond du studio de danse de McKinley

Hein? De quoi elle me parle? Ah oui sa choré sur Heart Attack de Trey Songz. J'adore cette chanson mais elle n'arrange en rien mon humeur.

-Je... Désolé... Je dois avouer que j'ai pas vraiment regardé. Répondis-je d'un air coupable.

-T'as l'air d'avoir du mal à te concentré ces derniers temps. J'me trompe?

-Non... soupirais-je. C'est juste qu'il me manque. J'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il est en train de faire. On n'a jamais été séparé pendant si longtemps.

Ça faisait une semaine que les cours avaient repris et 15 jours que je n'avais pas vu Kurt. Bien sûr on parlait par SMS dès qu'on en avait l'occasion et on se skypait tous les soirs. Mais le voir virtuellement ne pourra jamais remplacer le contact physique. Heureusement qu'il y avait les cours, le Glee Club et Sonia pour me changer les idées.

-T'inquiète pas. Tu pourra passer tous ton week-end prochain avec lui. Pour l'instant on doit y aller sinon on va être en retard pour Glee. Surtout que d'après Tina il y a plein de nouveaux.

Apparemment depuis notre victoire aux Nationales l'année dernière le Glee Club était devenu super cool. C'était un avantage car avec le départ des Seniors nous n'étions maintenant plus que 9, c'est à dire qu'il nous manquait 3 membres pour pouvoir participer au concours des chorales. Mais vu la popularité que l'on avait maintenant le problème allait surement être réglé vite. En arrivant devant l'auditorium une liste était affichée. Je n'y fis pas attention et entrai dans la salle mais Sonia regardait les nom et me stoppa.

-Hey Bee, j'pense que tu devrais prêter attention à ces noms.

Je revins en arrière et lus.

_Rim G._

_Elowan_

_Jake Puckerman_(surement le petit frère donc Puck m'avait parlé)

_Morgane V._

_Heather Lockwood(_je connaissait ce nom, on était au lycée de Westerville ensemble. Avant que je n'aille à la Dalton et qu'elle ce fasse virée pour avoir eu une relation avec Mme Fitz, notre prof d'anglais.)

_Gwendoline L._

Le dernier nom me surpris vraiment:

_Mélanie Anderson_

Et pour cause c'était ma cousine de France. Je trouvais ça gonfler de ça part de débarquer ici sans me prévenir. Mais bon ça ferait toujours une personne de plus dans mon entourage pour me divertir.

-C'est quelqu'un de ta famille ? Me demanda Sonia ayant l'air un peu jalouse.

-C'est ma cousine.

- Elles ont quoi vos cousines à Kurt et toi de débarquer à Lima à l'improviste ?

-Je sais pas. Surtout qu'elle vient de Paris.

- Sérieux ? Ah ba je vais me sentir mon seul en tant que française ici.  
-Ba je croyais que c'était un peu la guerre entre Paris et Marseille, non?

Oh non juste entre nos équipes de foot. Mais je m'y intéresse pas.  
-Pour une fille c'est plutôt normal...

Sonia haussa les épaules mais une voie féminine résonna dans mon dos m'engueulant.

-Non mais c'est quoi ces stéréotypes là?

Je me retournai pour me retrouver face à ma cousine. J'étais surpris et un peu effrayé en même temps. Vous connaissez pas ma cousine mais quand elle est énervée c'est le genre capable de te casse quelque chose. Une fois elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait casser une dent à un mec qui l'avait tromper.*Alors je détournai subtilement le sujet.

- Hey Mél! Comment ça va? Et Paris? La tour Eiffel à pas bouger?

Okay peu être pas aussi subtilement que ça. Je suis nul quand il s'agit de parler pendant un moment de panique et de mentir. Et Mélanie le sait

-T'inquiète j'vais pas te frapper pour ta réflexion totalement macho.

-T'as pas le droit de le juger comme ça ! Intervint Sonia

Mélanie la regarda avec des yeux comme des billes

-Et tu es? Demanda t-elle sans se démonter

-Sonia Sauvage. La meilleure amie de Blaine. Et cette réflexion m'était destinée. Elle ne m'a pas vexée, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. Fin de l'histoire.

J'ai cru que Mél allait la tuer. Mais au lieu de ça elle tendit se main vers Sonia, qui hésita quand même un peu à la prendre.

-J'aime bien ta spontanéité, Sonia. Et puis on est toutes les deux françaises, on peut bien ce faire la bise. Dit Mélanie en claquant 2 bisous sur chaque joue de Sonia.

Je ne comprendrai jamais cette coutume. Pour moi des bisous c'est réservé aux meilleurs amis et amoureux. Pas à quelqu'un qu'on vient juste de rencontrer. Bref...

-Bon, vaudrait mieux y aller si je veut pas rater mon audition. Dit Mél en ouvrant les deux portes pour nous faire entrés tous les 3 dans l'auditorium. Elle passa en coulisses et Sonia et moi nous assîmes avec Tina et Britanny. Après ça tous les inscrits passèrent dans l'ordre de la liste. En premier Rim qui chanta une version acoustique de Crawl de Chris Brown**. Déjà que cette chanson est magnifique la guitare acoustique ajoutait encoure plus de sentiment au paroles que chantait Rim. Suivi Elowan qui chanta Hot'N'Cold de Katy Perry ***. Elle marquait dirext 3 points dans mon estime: un pour son non magnifique, un pour la guitare électrique qu'elle avait utilisée: une vraie Fender, et bien sûr un point pour la chanson. Elle ressemblait un peu à un mélange d'Angie et de Sonia niveau voix. Elle quitta la scène et Jake débarqua dessus en skate, une guitare sur le dos. Tout son frère lui... Il chanta Never Say Never de The Fray ****. C'était trop bizarre comment leurs voix se ressemblait. Il finit sa chanson et allait repartir sur son Skate mais Mr Schue lui dit que c'était interdit et qu'en plus ça abimait la scéne. Alors il partit à pieds et en même temps Morgane entre sur scène. Jake essaya apparemment de la draguer mais elle le repoussa. Elle chanta Call Me Maybe de Carly Rae Jepsen ***** avec l'aide de Brad au piano. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire au souvenirs de Kurt, Finn, Angie, Sonia et moi nous défonçant sur cette chanson vers la fin juin. Après elle bint Heather . Elle chanta Domino de Jessie J ******sans lacher Britanny des yeux. La petite blonde lui retournais des sourires. Je devrais peut-être garder un oeil sur ces deux là. Je sais que ce ne sont pas vraiment mes affaires mais Santana est une de mes meilleurs amie et elle m'avais donné pour mission de surveiller Brit. Je n'eus pas le temps de cogiter car Heather sortit de scène pour donner sa place à Gwendoline qui chanta What's My Name de Rihanna *******. Elle avait une très belle voix. Elle jouait très bien de la guitare et maîtrisait sa voix comme une vrai pro.

-Bon il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule audition et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Alors notre dernière chanteuse est Mélanie Anderson . Dit Mr Schue

Elle arriva sur scène, prit la guitare posée contre le tabouret ou elle s'assit. Elle commença à jouer When You Look Me In The Eyes********. Quand elle eut fini tout le monde l'applaudit. Faut croire qu'on a la musique dans le sang dans ma famille!

-Très bien, jeunes gens, repris Mr Schuester. Vous pouvez renter chez vous et on se revois dans deux jours pour le prmier cours de Glee Club de l'année.

Cool j'allais être juste à l'heure pour mon rendez-vous Skype avec Kurt.

* * *

* Bon la je me suis plus baser sur l'attitude de MA cousine alors Mél le prend pas mal.

** /watch?v=A2H_B407fYE

*** /watch?v=nSglifQzW0M&feature=related

****** **/watch?v=tyYW_6zfBH0

***** /watch?v=gkaE6W2tOOw&feature=plcp

****** /watch?v=V46I6_swi3Y

******* /watch?v=2YZ6FNW3-Ao

******** /watch?v=euLO79qJuiM


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà le chapitre 6 avec le retour de Claire , Kévin, Medhi, Aurore et Laura.

Ah autre point à noter : Compter des ellipse dans le temps de deux semaines entre chaque chapitre à partir de maintenant. Voilà sur ce Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 6

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard,

(Pdv de Kurt)

Encore une heure de cours et Week-End. Enfin! Ne vous méprenez pas les cours à la NYADA sont géniaux. Surtout celui-là. Notre dernier cours de la semaine était l'analyse cinématographique. Il n'y as que des trucs bien. Le prof: pas moyen de s'ennuyé avec Mr McAdams. Les films que l'on étudiait. En ce moment on travaillait sur Chicago. Et on travaillait en binôme ou groupes de 3 binômes. Et vu qu'on était en nombre impair Rachel et moi formions un trinôme avec Laura. Et quand on était en groupe on était Rachel, Laura, Claire, Aurore, Medhi, Kévin et moi. Autant vous dire que les premières heures on bossaient comme des dingues pour être tranquilles et après c'était potins et compagnie une fois le travail fini. Et là on parlait des dernières rumeurs concernant les profs et élèves.

-Hey vous avez vu le beau gosse avec qui Kanye traîne depuis deux semaines? Nous demanda Laura

-Le beau châtain à l'air arrogant? Renchérit Kévin

-Oui! S'exclama presque Laura, ce qui fit que certains élèves ce retournèrent vers nous. Rachel leur lança des regards noirs pour leurs faire comprendre qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à retourner travailler.

-A votre avis c'est qui? Reprit-elle plus doucement

-Surement son mec. Dit Claire. J'les ai surpris entrain de se câliner dans le bureau de Kanye l'autre jour. Son nom commence par un S... Sam... Sean? Ha oui! C'est Sebastian!

-Sebastian Smythe?! Cria-t-on en cœur avec Rachel. Et vous occupez vous de vos oignons dis-je en m'adressant aux élèves qui nous regardaient.  
-Oui... reprit Claire. Comment vous le connaissez?

-C'est une longue histoire. Dis-je d'un ton blasé

Le sujet fut détourné par mon portable qui vibra sur la table(encore un des privilèges de la NYADA)

-Oh on sait tous de qui ça vient. Lança Aurore avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui tirai la langue et consultai le message. Comme Aurore l'avait sous-entendu il venait de Blaine.

« J'ai fini les cours :-) Je rentre direct faire mes valises. Dans 16 heures je serai enfin dans tes bras X3 tu me manques. Je t'aime. »

Je m'empressai de répondre en ignorant les commentaires de Claire et Aurore et Medhi et Kévin mimant deux amoureux transis malgré que Rachel et Laura leurs disait d'arrêté. J'aurais du faire comme Rachel et me taire sur ma relation pour avoir la paix. Mais bon je préférait qu'ils m'embêtent gentiment plutôt que me critiquer pour ce que je suis. C'était génial d'avoir des amis comme eux ici.

« Moi il me reste exactement 45 minutes de cours(a se raconter des potins, donc je vais pas me plaindre^^) je pense que je vais encore avoir pleins de trucs à te dire. Oublie pas tu sais quoi dans tes valises ;-)Pfff c'est long 16 heures... J'ai tellement hâte X3 Tu me manques encore plus. Je t'aime aussi. Pour Toujours et à Jamais. »

Mon téléphone vibra de nouveau dans ma main.

«J'vois que vous travaillez dur ;-p Moi aussi je vais avoir des tonnes de choses à te dire :-) Comme si c'était possible que j'oublie ça ;-) Ouais je sais... Mais comme ça tu pourras bien te reposer pour demain. Encore plus X3. Tu me manques à l'infini(nah j'ai gagné :-p) Deo Agus i gcónaí(agus ciallóidh mé sé)*

J'adore quand on se parle en Gaélique. Depuis que j'avais découvert que Blaine avait des origines Irlandaises je l'avais presque supplié de m'apprendre à parler Gaélique. Bon l'accent Irlandais n'est peut-être pas le plus sexy du monde mais honnêtement dites moi qui ne craquerait pas pour un Irlandais? Juste un exemple d'irlandais sexy: Danny O'Donoghue. Ça vous dit rien? Et si je vous dis le chanteur de The Script? Voilà vous le situer? Bref, le petit plus a parler Gaélique c'est que mon père n'en parle pas un mot. Alors quand on veut se dire un truc et qu'il est dans le coin on change direct de langue. Mais en fait quand j'y pense c'est plutôt bizarre qu'il tienne si mal l'alcool. Je veux dire, les Irlandais sont un peu nés avec de la Guinness dans le sang.

-Kurt t'es avec nous ? Demanda Medhi en me poussant doucement l'épaule.

-Désolé je suis dans le lune lui répondis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

-Bah! Ça te prépare à ce Week-End où tu seras au 7ieme Ciel. Dit Kévin

-Tu t'habitues à l'apesanteur? Renchérit Medhi?

Et il commencèrent à chanter une chanson française que je ne connaissais pas. Et pourtant j'adore la culture française. Genre j'ai des albums de Jenifer, Cabrel et plein d'autres mais là pas moyen de vous dire l'artiste qui interprétait ce qu'ils chantaient.

-Bon trêve de plaisanterie. Les interrompit Aurore. On était en train de parler du beau châtain qui traîne avec notre cher prof de danse et de comment vous le connaissiez.

-Et bien... commença Rachel. Vous connaissez les New Directions? Tous acquiésèrent de la tête. Sebastian faisait partie des Warblers: une chorale rivale à la nôtre.

-O.K je sais que vous avez l'esprit de compèt'. dit Laura. Mais le haïr juste parce que vous faisiez partie de deux chorales rivales c'est pas un peu extrême?

-Il n'y a pas que ça. Intervins-je. Bon pour bien comprendre faut savoir que Blaine a fait partie des Warblers et moi aussi à un moment. Mais je suis retourné à McKinley et Blaine s'y est inscrit la rentrée suivante. Blaine est allé rendre visite au Warblers pour les invité à West Side Story et c'est là qu'il à rencontrer Sebastian. Apparemment il voulait absolument mettre Blaine sous ses draps et il faisait que le dragué , même devant moi parfois!

-Donc c'est pour ça que tu le détestes. Et Rachel aussi par solidarité conclut Claire.

-C'est surtout parce que c'est qu'un connard que je le déteste. lâcha Rachel. En plus de draguer Blaine,d'essayer de le voler à Kurt, il nous a volé notre artiste pour notre playlist des Sectionnales et il a failli rendre Blaine aveugle. Sans oublier qu'il est aussi en partie impliqué dans...

Je pinçais sa main pour qu'elle s'arrête. On s'était promis de ne jamais reparlé de la T. S de David. Je me sentais encore secrètement coupable. Mais bon tout allait bien pour lui à ce que je savais. Il était coach pour une équipe de football à L. A.

-Wow! Faut l'éloigner immédiatement de Kanye. Dit Medhi prêt à se précipiter dans le studio de danse.

-Hey! Non! Dis-je. De 1 on ne doit pas s'occuper de la vie privée de nos profs et de 2 peut être que Sebastian paraît terrible mais tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance.

-O.K. Ce résigna Medhi un peu déçu puis il reprit un peu énervé. Mais s'il fait du mal à Kanye il aura affaire à moi.  
-Et à moi! intervint Rachel, ce qui me fit lui lancer un regard surpris. Quoi? Honnêtement t'as jamais eu envie de te venger pour ce qu'il a fait à Blaine? Me demanda t-elle

-Si, mais la violence c'est pas mon genre. Répondis-je. Et puis Kanye est un adulte: il sait s'occuper de ses affaires seul.

-Quel gâchis n'empêche. Dit Laura à voix basse.

-Comment ça? Lui demandais-je

-Ba vous trois, de tellement beaux gars, que vous soyez tous gays!

-Pas un gâchis pour tout le monde. Dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous fûmes interrompus par le professeur qui nous dit qu'on pouvait y aller. Nous sortîmes tous et allâmes au Starbuck au coin de la rue avant de nous diriger vers le studio de danse d'Angie. C'était devenu notre habitude du Vendredi: on se retrouvait tous au studio, Angie nous montrait ses nouvelles chorées si elle en avait et après on allait tous fêter le Week-end. Et celui-là allait être le meilleur car j'allais le passer avec Blaine.

* * *

* Pour Toujours et à Jamais(et je le pense) contrairement au garçon donc Taylor Swift parle dans sa chanson « Forever And Always ».


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà le chapitre 7 avec un peu beaucoup de retard excusé moi pour ça. Mais quoi qu'il en sois il est là alors bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 7

Toutes les larmes que laisse cette infinie tristesse de voir l'éternel qui tourne court

(P.D.V. de Blaine)

- Bon, c'est l'heure des potins ! Dit Mélanie en s'asseyant à côté de moi, sur mon lit.

Chaque vendredi, les filles du Glee Club et moi passions la soirée chez un de nous. Tina disait que c'était pour fêter le weekend mais je savais que c'était surtout pour m'aider à ne pas passer une nuit blanche tellement j'avais hâte de revoir Kurt le lendemain.

Alors, moi j'en ai un, même si c'est pas un scoop. Ça fait un mois que Heather et Brit sont ensemble. Dit Morgane.

Oh c'est mignon ! Dit Tina.

Et bah moi, j'ai un vrai scoop. Dit Sugar. J'ai réussi à mettre Jake Puckerman dans mon lit.

C'est pas vraiment un scoop ! Dis-je à voix basse.

Excuse-moi ? S'énerva Sugar.

Bon, désolé, mais dis-moi un seul mec qu'on connait qui soit pas passé dans ton lit. Répondis-je en criant.

Ouais, mais moi, j'suis pas une grosse rêveuse égoïste ! Dit-elle moins fort.

Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends ? Demandai-je, intrigué.

Bah, tu laisses Kurt sans toi à New York. Je sais que toi aussi ça te fait souffrir mais pense à lui aussi. Si tu l'aimais vraiment tu le libérerais !

Comment tu oses dire ça ? M'indignai-je.

Et puis je me tus. Ce qu'elle avait dit me percuta. Il y avait un fond de vérité dans ce qu'elle avait dit. Je savais que je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir de notre séparation. Ce n'était pas sain pour notre couple !

Blaine, t'as buggé ? Dit Heater en voyant que je ne bougeais plus.

Elle a raison ! Fut ma seule réponse.

Elle fut reçue par des cris de contestation des filles et d'un coup sur la tête à l'aide du magazine que Mel avait en main.

Hey ! Calmez-vous ! Leur ordonna Sugar. Laissez-le s'expliquer avant.

Les filles se turent et Tina demanda :

En quoi elle a raison ? Tu penses réellement que tu devrais quitter Kurt ?

J'en sais rien … Parce que d'un côté, j'aime pas le faire souffrir à cause de la distance et pas non plus le retenir « bloqué » à Lima en un sens. Alors peut-être que se quitter serait mieux. Pour le moment en tout cas. Et puis, vous les filles, me dîtes tout le temps qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Si c'est le cas, on se retrouvera !

Si tu penses qu'une pause c'est ce dont vous avez besoin, alors c'est peut-être mieux. Conclut Morgane.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de plus en discuter car d'en bas mon père appela les filles. Je les raccompagnai au rez-de-chaussée, décrétant que je n'avais pas faim. Ma mère me garda quand-même une assiette, j'irais la chercher plus tard quand je n'aurais plus ce poids sur mon estomac. Je remontai dans ma chambre pour vraiment réfléchir à tout ça… Je devais bien l'avouer, l'idée de rompre m'était déjà passée par la tête, sans jamais en sortir tout à fait. Je savais que notre couple pourrait sortir à tout. Beaucoup de choses avaient déjà failli nous briser sans jamais y réussir. A part peut-être la distance. On s'était dit qu'une relation à distance pouvait marcher, on s'était pas dit que ce serait aussi dur… Entre ne pas se voir de la semaine et se séparer de nouveau tous les dimanches soirs, nos cœurs en prenaient un coup à chaque fois. D'un autre côté, est-ce que rompre n'allait pas nous faire encore plus souffrir. Ce serait un mal pour un bien ! Je fus interrompu par mon téléphone qui bipait : « Nouveau msg de Brit-Brit. ^o^ ».

« J'ai pas eu le temps de te donner mon avis mais je suis de ton côté. J'aime pas te voir triste et mélanolique (non, on dit mélancolique, Brit !) alors si rompre avec Kurt peut te rendre, non pas heureux, car on n'est jamais vraiment heureux après une rupture, mais moins mal, alors fais-le ! Mais essaye de le faire gentiment. J'ai entendu dire que les licornes peuvent mourir d'un cœur brisé… Je t'aime Honey Bee, et si tu as besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, j'suis là ! Bon, j'te laisse, Heather s'impatiente -). »

Brittany était vraiment la meilleure amie au monde. Mais son message ajoutait encore une inquiétude. Si je lui brisais le cœur, est-ce que Kurt voudrait encore de moi, un jour ? Pfff… C'était tellement compliqué… Pourquoi est-ce que l'Amour était toujours si compliqué ? J'allais pas dormir avant un bout de temps alors autant prévoir la meilleure façon de faire. Aussi douloureux que ça pouvait l'être, je devais le faire. Mais je lui devais bien encore une journée magique. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mes larmes et je ne voulais surtout pas voir les siennes. Je devrais peut-être le faire pendant notre balade du dimanche matin… Je devais arrêter de penser à ça et dormir si je voulais être en forme pour demain. Honnêtement, j'avais juste envie de passer cette journée au lit avec Kurt, à parler un peu de tout et de rien et à faire beaucoup l'amour… En fait même pas parler, juste passer la journée à l'embrasser et à se donner du plaisir l'un à l'autre. Je m'endormis sur ces pensées heureuses. Je me réveillai le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à la merveilleuse journée qu'on allait passer Kurt et moi. Je pris ma valise, descendis les escaliers 4 à 4, pris le plateau du petit déjeuner que ma mère avait préparé, et je remontai me préparer. J'avais choisi la tenue que Kurt préférait que je porte. Il avait sûrement préparé une journée parfaite et je voulais moi aussi lui faire plaisir (et lui offrir de quoi fantasmer un peu aussi). Je pris le plateau vide, mis mon téléphone dans ma poche et descendis jusqu'à ma voiture. J'allumai la radio et « Perfect » de Pink résonna dans les haut-parleurs. Génial ! Je réussis à ne pas perdre mon sang froid et à ne penser qu'au côté positif de cette journée. Je changeai de station : du rap … Bon, c'était déjà mieux que des chansons sentimentales qui risqueraient de me faire craquer. J'arrivai à la gare et je pris mon téléphone pour m'écouter de la musique. J'avais un message de Kurt.

« J'espère que tu as pris des chaussures de marche parce que j'ai l'intention de te faire visiter la ville. . »

« Je viens de monter dans le train, je serai là dans quelques heures. Et oui, t'inquiète pas. . Hâte d'arriver. J'vais essayer de dormir un peu pour être bien en forme. »

« D'ac . Dors bien mon cœur. »

Je perdis une nouvelle fois mes résolutions. Ça allait tellement me manquer ces conversations ! Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer à nous faire souffrir à cause de la distance, ce n'était pas juste pour nous. Je mis mes écouteurs et me laissai bercer par le dernier album de Pink. Elle me poursuivait, elle ! Enfin bref, je dormis et me réveillai pas loin de New York. J'arrivai à la gare où Kurt m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Je descendis du train, tirant ma valise derrière moi et je l'abandonnai aux pieds de Kurt pour le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser fougueusement. New York était une ville parfaite en partie grâce aux gens qui ne nous prêtaient même pas attention.

Bon, qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je à Kurt en me détachant de ses lèvres à regret.

Ahah ! Surprise ! Pour le moment on va aller déposer tes affaires à l'appart.

Je le suivis dans les rues de la city jusqu'à chez lui. Généralement Finn et Rachel nous laissaient l'appartement pour le weekend. Alors dès qu'on franchit la porte, je me jetai sur lui. On passa toute la matinée au lit, comme je l'avais imaginé. Quand midi arriva, Kurt se leva et alla nous chercher des sushi au resto en bas et il mit le Dvd de Sherlock dans le lecteur de sa chambre pendant qu'on mangeait. C'était une sorte de rituel entre nous. Pfff… Et maintenant je ne pourrais plus regarder cette série sans penser à lui ! J'espérai que ma décision en valait le coup, car j'allais perdre tellement de choses en plus de lui !

Bon, qu'as-tu prévu après ça ? Dis-je en posant mon assiette vide sur la table de nuit.

Eh bien, j'ai réussi à nous avoir des places pour n'importe quelle pièce à Broadway, alors à toi de choisir !

Sérieux ? Eh bien ça fait plutôt longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu « Rent ».

Totalement d'accord !

La première fois qu'on avait vu cette pièce ensemble nous n'étions qu'amis. C'est à cette époque qu'on avait vraiment appris à se connaître. Même si je ne savais pas encore que j'étais amoureux de lui à ce moment-là, mon cœur lui appartenait déjà. Et ce serait toujours le cas. Même séparés ! Quelqu'un a dit que quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un la meilleure chose qu'on puisse faire est de lui rendre sa liberté. Et c'était ce que j'allais faire.

Je me rhabillai et le suivis sur Time Square jusqu'à Broadway. Nous nous installâmes dans le théâtre et « Rent » Commença. On connaissait toutes les chansons par cœur, mais on ne pouvait pas chanter à voix haute alors on se contenta de mimer les paroles. Quand nous sortîmes il était 16 heures et nous n'avions rien de prévu. Mais Kurt eut une super idée, Comme d'habitude.

Si on prend le métro, on a le temps d'aller jusqu'à Liberty Island, de monter au sommet de la Statue et de voir un magnifique coucher de soleil sur tout Manhattan.

Tout ce que tu veux !

Un baiser au coucher du soleil était sûrement le meilleur au revoir que je pouvais lui donner. Et c'est ce que je fis une fois que le soleil commença à descendre derrière les gratte-ciels de la ville. Nous restâmes enlacés pendant encore 10 minutes avant qu'un des gardiens ne vienne nous dire que les visites étaient terminées. Nous nous baladâmes sous la lumière des lampadaires et de la lune dans Battery Park. Nous passâmes la nuit comme nous avions passé la matinée. Le lendemain, j'étais prêt à faire la bonne chose pour notre couple. Nous marchions dans Central Park en direction de la gare comme tous les dimanches matins et j'arrêtai Kurt pour lui parler. Ses yeux bleu océan reflétaient curiosité, amour, mais aussi un peu d'inquiétude.

Kurt… Commençai-je. Je sais qu'on s'était dit que ça marcherait tout ça… Et c'est en quelque sorte le cas, mais… J'en peux plus de souffrir et de te faire souffrir à cause de la distance entre nous. J'ai l'impression de te retenir à Lima et je ne peux juste pas le supporter !

Non ! Tais-toi ! Cria Kurt, les larmes aux yeux. Ne termine pas tes pensées ! Laisse tomber !

Kurt, écoute ! Dis-je en prenant ses mains.

Il resta un moment les yeux fixés sur le sol puis ancra aux miens.

Je sais que c'est dur ! Repris-je. Mais je sais aussi qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'on se retrouvera. Pour le moment, se quitter est la meilleure chose pour nous deux. Et quoiqu'il arrive tu seras toujours dans mon cœur !

Toi aussi ! Dit-il, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Je les attrapai avec mes pouces et l'attirai à moi pour un ultime baiser. Nous nous séparâmes et je partis à la gare, seul, laissant l'amour de ma vie derrière moi.

_Voilà, ne me détestez pas pour ce chapitre. Je ne savais plus comment continuer l'histoire autrement. Et aussi, désolée pour le retard, mais entre les cours, les devoirs, mes traductions en cours et le temps que je consacre à la guitare, je suis un peu overbookée en ce moment. Alors je ne sais pas vraiment quand j'aurai le temps d'écrire le prochain chapitre…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

It's not supposed to hurt this way, I need you, Tell me are you and me still together? Tell me do you think we could last forever, Tell me why

(PDV De Kurt)

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'on en soit arrivé là. Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était fini. J'avais éssayé de me dire que ce n'était pas définitif, qu'on allait se remettre ensemble quoi qu'il en sois, mais mon stupide cerveau n'arrêtait pas de me créée les pires scénario possible et j'en avais marre de tous ces « Et si? » qui tournait dans ma t^te. Et si il rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre? Et s'il en tombait amoureux et m'oubliait? Et si on avait tout faux et que notre histoire n'était qu'une amourette de Lycée? Non! Nous deux c'était plus que ça. Plus que toutes les histoires d'amour des films. Plus que ce à quoi quelqu'un puisse penser ressentir quand il dire aimer. Mais si c'était tout ça alors pourquoi c'était fini? Kurt, arrête de penser à ça! Ouais, d'accord, c'est tout ce que je veux, tout ce que je demande. Je ne sais pas gérer ça et pour cause je n'ai jamais eu à gérer une rupture. C'est bien une des seules premières fois que je ne voulais pas avoir avec Blaine. Que font la plupart des gens après une rupture généralement? Ils se noient dans leurs propres larmes, OK, ça c'est déjà fait. Mais après? Ils se soulent pour oublier non? Il était 21h, ce qui veut dire que notre bar habituel était ouvert. Voilà c'était ça donc j'avais besoin: me prendre une cuite et en parler avec quelqu'un. Malheureusement Rachel avait passé le week-end à Lima et était couché pour ce remettre du voyage et toutes les autres connaissances que j'avais à New York étaient sûrement au lit pour les cours de demain. Tous sauf Laura qui avait encore des insomnies, et me l'avait dit par SMS. Je lui envoyait une réponse pour qu'on se rejoignent au bar dans 15 min. Je la retrouvai à notre rable habituelle et commandait 2 bières au bar avant d'aller me laisser tomber sur la banquette en face d'elle.  
-Hey dit-elle joyeusement

-Hey... répondis-je d'un ton beaucoup plus morose.

-Okay... J'imagine que tu m'as pas invitée au bar à presque 10h du soir alors qu'on a cours demain juste pour prendre un verre entre amis, n'est ce pas ?

-Ouais... Mais j'ai pas encore assez d'alcool dans le sang pour en parler. Dis-je en prenant une gorgée de ma bière

-C'est pas très responsable de boire une veille de cours. Dit une voix ça mes côtés, me faisant presque m'étrangler de surprise.

Je tournait la tête vers la voix et vit notre prof de danse ce tenant devant nous.  
-C'est pas vraiment mon habitude mais là, crois moi j'en ai besoin. lui dis-je

-Ça tombe bien moi aussi; répondit-il avec enthousiasme en s'asseyant à côté de moi. On se fait des shots?

-Mais... et pour les cours? Demandais-je confus.

-T'inquiète j'vous ferai un mot. Dit il en claquant des doigts(le code du bar pour un plateau de shots)

Il y avait quand même quelque chose de cool à être ami avec un prof. Kanye était plus devenu un ami qu'un prof pour nous, mais garder quand même son autorité. Il pris un shot et m'en tendis un. Nous bûmes en même temps. Puis on finit le plateau en moins de 10 minutes. Autant dire que nous étions tous les deux passablement bourrés. Laura était la seule encore rationnelle à la table.

-Bon je pense que maintenant vous avez tous les deux assez d'alcool dans le sang pour me dire la raison de votre besoin de boire.  
-Blaine a rompu. Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche d'un coup, sans que je ne puisse les contrôlé.

Laura et Kanye me regardaient avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Ouah si même vous avez rompu avec seulement un État entre vous je sais pas comment Rory et moi on va pouvoir résister à la distance d'un océan.  
Je ne savais pas encore comment elle est Rory avaient pu se rencontrer mais connaissant Rory s'il était vraiment amoureux alors il ferait tout pour que ça marche. Je rassurais Laura en lui disant:

-T'inquiète pas. Il t'aime vraiment, il fera tout son possible pour que ça marche.

-Blaine aussi t'aime vraiment. Répliqua t-elle. Çà me fit mal au cœur alors je détournait la conversation.

-Bon assez parler de moi. Dis-je en me tournant vers Kanye. Pourquoi t'avais besoin de ça? Continuais-je en reprenant un shot.

-J'ai surpris Seb avec un autre mec; après il repris un shot et laissa tomber sa tête contre la table.

-Il changera jamais lui... murmurais-je.

-Mais le pire c'est que je l'aime ce con! Reprit-il en tournant sa tête vers moi.

-Alors venge-toi. dit Laura.

-Comment ça? Demanda Kanye tout d'un coup très intéressé.

-Bah il t'a trompé, trompe-le aussi, comme ça vous serez quittes et vous pourrez rester ensemble. Tu as juste à trouver quelqu'un pour un coup d'un soir, et c'est réglé.

-Ça à l'air si simple à t'entendre; répondit-il

-T'es super mignon et on vit à New York. Trouver un beau p'tit mec pour une nuit ne devrait pas être si compliqué que ça pour toi.

-C'est pas ça le problème. J'vais p't'être perdre ma réputation devant vous en disant ça... Mais j'peux pas coucher sans sentiments. Sauf si j'suis bourré.

-Genre là t'es sobre?

-Tu serais surprise de voir à quel point je tiens bien l'alcool.

Et sur ce il prit un autre verre. Nous passâmes là soirée à boire et à parler. C'était définitivement ce donc j'avais besoin. Mais pour être honnête je ne me souvient pas de comment s'est finir la soirée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que là je suis dans un lit inconnu, que le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel et que mes fringues sont éparpillées sur le parquet noir de cette chambre que je n'ai jamais vue. Les seules pensées me venant sont « Oh Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait? »

* * *

Mais qu'à donc fait Kurt? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre! Et bonne nouvelle les CPE ont décidé d'intégrer 2 heures de permanence dans les emplois du temps des 2nde! Ce qui veut dire que j'aurais de nouveau le temps d'écrire! Donc vous devriez de nouveau avoir vos chapitres à temps. Bref... je retourne à ma guitare :-p


	9. Chapter 9

Je sais ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas posté(en plus j'vous ai laisser en suspense mes pauvres). Mais je vais me rattraper parce que du coup j'ai 3 Chapitres d'avance. Sur ceci je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il c'est passé pendant cette fameuse nuit :-) Enjoy

Chapitre 9

Last night, I got served a little bit to much. Oh that poison baby!

(PDV de Kanye)

En me réveillant j'ai la pire gueule de bois de ma vie et mon bras est autours du corps d'un mec. Merde, qui c'est? Je ne pourrais pas réfléchir correctement tant que j'aurais pas bu mon café. Je me lève très lentement pour ne pas réveiller celui autours duquel mon bras est- c'est bizarre de me réveiller avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sebastian à mes côté d'ailleurs. Je vais dans la cuisine, me mets de la musique avec mon téléphone et me prépare mon petit déj. Rien de mieux que du Kanye West pour ce réveiller! Bon première question: qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier? Ah ouais j'ai vu Seb avec un mec dans mon propre lit et j'suis allé me bourrer la gueule au « Callbacks ». Oui mais avec qui?

-Kanye! C'est pas parce que c'est ton homonyme qu'tu dois l'écouter à fond§ Cria une voix dérière moi.  
Kurt. Bon ça éclaire un peu mes souvenirs. Mais pourquoi il était là? Je baisse un peu le volume de mon téléphone et lui demande:

-Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier soir?

-Euh... On a pris des shots ensemble parce que moi j'me suis fait largué et toit trompé. On est remonté chez toi et j'suis pas sûr de la suite... On as couché ensemble.

-Ça dépend. T'as mal?

-Hein?!

-J'suis pas vraiment du genre passif ni doux alors si on avait couché ensemble, crois moi tu le saurais.

-Alors non. Ouf... soupirât-il de soulagement.

-Comment ça ouf? Dis-je pour le taquiner.

-Oh! Je... pas que j'ai quelque chose contre toi ou... ou quoique ce soit... bafouilla-t-il gêné.

-Hey! Calme moi! J'rigole. Tu as besoin de faire le deuil de ta relation, et coucher avec le premier venu le soir même de la rupture n'est pas vraiment une bonne solution.

-Ouais t'as raison... Et toi tu comptes faire quoi avec Sebastian?

-J'sais pas... J'ai deux choix en fait : soit j'me venge et on peut rester ensemble, sois j'lui dit que je sors pas avec un mec qui me trompe et j'lui chante ça. Dis-je en pointant mon téléphone qui était posé sur la table de la cuisine et jouait « We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together » de Taylor Swift.

Je chantais un peu pour rire et Kurt me rejoignit dans mon délire. La seconde d'après on dansait dans tout mon appart en faisant les dingues. Quand la chanson ce termina on était crevés et on se laissa tomber sur le sol, s'appuyant dos à dos.

-C'est pas vraiment la chanson que je voudrait chanter à Blaine. Confessa Kurt

-Tu lui chanterais quoi? Demandais-je

- « Please Don't Leave Me » de P!nk. Même si maintenant c'est un peu tard...

Il y avait quelques sanglots dans sa voix. Je me retournais et le pris dans mes bras.  
-La vie est une pétasse! Tu dois juste apprendre à lui donner des coups quelques fois.

Il rigola un peu entre ses larmes.

-J'ai peur,Kanye. Peur qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre et que je finisse ma vie seul, ou avec quelqu'un que je n'aimerais jamais autant que Blaine.

-Perds pas espoir. Okay;je le prenais pas les épaules et le secouait un peu. T'es un battant. J't'ai jamais vu abandonner, c'est pas à cause de lui que tu vas commencer!

-T'as raison. Faut pas que j'laisse tombé!

Il avait dit ça d'un ton déterminée mais ses yeux s'étaient noircis et attristé vers la fin.

-Qu'est c'qu't'as?

-Peut être que c'était sensé arriver. Peut être qu'on est pas faits pour être ensemble. Cette relation nous as fait plus souffrir qu'autre chose ces dernier mois. Alors peut être que je devrais le laisser vivre de son côté et me focaliser sur ma vie et ma carrière. Ce serait surement beaucoup mieux comme ça.

-Suis ce que ton cœur te dit. Et puis peut être qu'il a besoin d'espace et d'une pause dans toute cette folies. Laisse lui juste du temps.

-Pourquoi t'es pas allé jusqu'au bout hier soir? Me demandât- il d'un coup

-J'te l'ai dit : ce n'est pas ce donc tu as besoin

-Et toi tu avais besoin de te venger et j'étais là alors pourquoi tu l'as pas fait?

-Et bien peu être parce que je suis pas le genre de mec qui couche avec ses élèves ou qui profiterais de quelqu'un bourrer si je suis encore à peu près capable de me contrôler. Et peut être aussi que le fait que tu mais appelé Blaine au moins 3 fois m'as un peu refroidi.

Il eut l'air consterné à cette révélation et je lui demandais:

-Tu es sûr de vouloir abandonner à son propos, l'oublier?

-Je n'veux pas l'oublier! Cria Kurt. C'est bien la dernière chose que je veux faire . On as tellement de super souvenirs ensemble. Notre Premier Baiser, Notre Première Fois... et même si ce week-end a mal fini c'est tout de même un superbe souvenir. J'veux dire, on s'est embrassé au coucher du soleil au sommet de la statue de la liberté! C'est pas le genre de choses qu'on veut oublier. Alors j'vais juste le garder dans un coin de ma mémoire et me créer de nouveaux souvenirs, avec quelqu'un d'autre qui sait?

-Comment tu fait pour rester si optimiste? Lui demandais-je un peu dépité. Je suis totalement incapable de voir le bon côté des choses.

-Je sais pas. Je pense juste à ce que la vie a à m'offrir et je n'essaye pas d'arrêter ce qui est sencé arriver. Je me bas juste pour les chose que je veut et je laisse le destin faire le reste.

-Ça a l'air si simple à t'écouter...

Notre conversation fut arrêtée par le téléphone de Kurt qui sonna. Je reconnu « For Good » de Wicked, pas du tout mon style de musique, mais vu que habite à deux pas de Broadway et que la bande d'amis avec qui je traine sont tous des adepte de comédies musicale j'étais un peu obligé de connaître ces chansons.  
-T'es sérieux avec ta sonneries là? Dis-je en rigolant.

-Chut! C'est la sonnerie dédiée de Rachel. Elle doit surement s'inquiéter que je sois pas aller en cour ce matin.

-Heureusement qu'on as pas cour le lundi aprèm hein? Bon j'vais m'habiller pour te ramené chez toi.

J'entendais la voix de Rachel qui criait sur Kurt a travers le haut parleur de son téléphone en partant vers ma chambre. Si je n'avais pas la certitude que Kurt était gay j'aurais presque parié que lui et Rachel étaient en couple. Il se complétaient en tous point mais bon pour des Meilleurs Amis j'imagine que c'est normale. Kurt vint me rejoindre à la porte de ma chambre après avoir raccroché

-T'as rien contre les motos j'espère. Dis-je en lui tendent mon deuxième casque.

-Bah... j'en ai jamais fait alors faut voir.

-Tu vois y as pas qu'avec Blaine que t'auras eu des Premières Fois. Le taquinais-je

Il me donna un petit coup dans l'épaule et me suivis jusqu'au garage de l'immeuble. Nous reversâmes tout Broadway avec Kurt ce cramponnant à moi. Il m'étouffait presque tellement il serrait ma taille. Au feu rouge suivant je lui prit les mains et les plaquai sous le siège pour qu'il s'y tienne.

-Profite du paysage un peu. Lui criais-je pour qu'il m'entende au dessus du bruit du moteur.

En arrivant à son immeuble Rachel était déjà en bas( sûrement pour voir avec qui Kurt avait passé la nuit.) Pendant qu'il me rendait mon casque et me remerciait pour le « taxi », je lui dis:

-Bonne chance pour l'interrogatoire.

-Si tu savais dit-il en rigolant jaune

-Je lui tendis la main pour le checker et repartis vers mon appart. En entrant dans le garage je vit la voiture de Sebastian. J'étais soufflé: il osait sérieusement revenir après ce qu'il avait fait. Je montais les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et ouvris la porte de l'appart comme un dingue en me précipitant vers ma chambre.

-Quelle partie de : barre... je fut coupé dans ma colère par l'ambiance de la chambre

Sebastian était assis au bord du lit, un bouquet de rose dans les mains. Des pétales des même fleurs étaient étalés un peu partout dans la chambre, de la musique douce jouait en fond et des bougies était allumées, donnant une atmosphère très romantique à la pièce. Sebastian se leva du lit et vint vers moi.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est avec un bouquet de fleur et des artifices que j'vais te pardonner. Dis-je toujours un peu en colère contre lui.

-Laisse-moi m'expliquer au moins.

Je lui laissais prendre ma main et m'assis à côté de lui sur le lit. Il m'expliqua que le mec avec qui je l'avais vu était en fait un journaliste qui savait des choses compromettantes sur moi. Le seul moyen pour qu'il laisse tomber tout ça c'était que Sebastian accepte de coucher avec lui.

-Alors t'as fait tout ça pour moi? Demandais-je un peu confus

-J'voulais pas te tromper, mais tout ce qu'il avait sur toi aurait pu détruire tout ta carrière et je sais que y tu tiens plus que tout alors...

-C'est surtout à toi que je tiens. Et puis dans le Showbiz jvais souvent être confronté à ce genre de chose tu sais.

-C'est pas juste! Que tout ta vie puisse être brisée aussi facilement. Et ça m'as stabilisé sur mon propre choix de carrière: je vaux devenir avocat et être ton manager.

-Et est-ce que tu crois que l'artiste a le droit de couchez avec son manager?

-Et bien ça me semble un peu frauduleux, mais tant que les médias ne le savent pas j'pense que ça va.

Je rigolai et l'embrassai. J'espérai que pour Kurt ça se réglerait aussi. Du moins j'voulais pas voir Kurt triste. Et Blaine n'était qu'un idiot d'avoir laissé Kurt lui filé entre les doigts. En tout cas ma mission pour le moment c'était de rendre Kurt heureux!

Et voilà un peu plus de développement pour le perso de Kanye parce que c'est mon prof préféré et que je voulais aussi montrer un peu sa relation avec Sebastian. Le prochain chapitre devrait se passer à Lima mais si vous voulez un point de vue particulier dites le moi.


	10. Chapter 10

Pour tout ce qui ont lu Morning After Dark le début va leur rappeler quelque chose ;-)

Chapitre 10

(PDV de Blaine)

-Blaine! Çà fait le troisième accord que tu rates ! T'as mal accordé ta guitare ou quoi?

-J'suis désolé. C'est juste que...

-Je sais …

Aujourd'hui on était le 15 Mars et ça faisait 3 mois qu'on avais rompu avec Kurt. Je m'étais rendu compte que c'était la plus grosse connerie que j'avais jamais faite. J'avais fait ça pour nous éviter la douleur de devoir nous dire au revoir à chaque fin de week-en mais maintenant on souffrait encore plus qu'avant.

-Tu penses pas que tu devrais aller à New York et essayer de tout réparer? C'est une date plutôt importante pour vous aujourd'hui. Me demanda Cooper de l'autre côté de la cabine d'enregistrement

Le Vendredi je n'avais pas cours donc je passait ma journée au Studio.

-Même si j'arrive à choper un train à 9h j'y serai pas avant ce soir... Tu sais quoi? J'ai besoin d'une pause là.

Je me levai, posai ma guitare sur son support et sortis de la cabine d'enregistrement mon cahier de chansons dans la main. A quoi bon essayé de composé? Depuis qu'on avait rompu je n'avais rien réussi à écrire. La seule chanson complète était une que j'vais écrite pour Kurt avant qu'il ne parte à New York. Il stressait à mort de ce qui l'attendait à la NYADA alors je lui avais écrit une chanson. Mais je n'avais malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de lui chanter. J'avais tellement envie de l'appeler et de la lui jouer mais je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir encore plus et je passerais sûrement pour un égoïste en faisant ça. J'dois arrêter de penser à ça et me dire que Kurt va sûrement mieux que moi. Il doit sûrement être en train de répéter son morceau pour le rôle qu'il a du obtenir dans le spectacle des freshman de la NYADA. Et moi dans tout ça? Mes notes sont en chute libre, je ne suis même plus motivé pour me disputer les solos avec Tina et je n'avance pas d'un poil dans mes chansons. J'avais vraiment besoin d'arrêter de penser à tout ça et je ne connaissais qu'un seul moyen pour ça : la musique. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de piano. Pour moi qui avais envie d'être seul c'était raté car CC était déjà dans la salle. Il m'entendit entrer et arrêta de jouer

-Hey Blaine, ça avance tes chansons ? Me demanda t-il

-Pas vraiment dis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés. Pour le moment j'en ai qu'une seule de complète

-Tu me fait écouter?

Je posai mon cahier sur le pupitre du piano et commençais à jouer.

« I've been alone, surrounded by darkness. I've seen how heartless the world can be »

(J'ai été seul entourer par l'obscurité. J'ai vu à quel point le monde pouvait être cruel)

On avait affronté tellement de choses avec Kurt. Tellement de choses qu'à un moment je nous avais presque crus indestructibles. Je m'étais planté sur ce point.

« I've ssen you crying,you felt like it's hopeless »

(Je t'ai vu pleurer, avoir l'impression que c'était sans espoir)

Je l'avais vu beaucoup trop pleurer, et j'avais provoqué beaucoup trop de ces pleurs d'ailleurs. Mais je n'avais pas cesser de croire en nous deux.

« I'll always do my best to make you see. Baby you're not alone, cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna bring us down cause nothing can keep me from loving you »

(Je ferai toujours de mon mieux pour te faire voir. Bébé, tu n'es pas seul, car tu es là avec moi. Et rien ne pourra jamais nous briser car rien ne peut m'empêcher de t'aimer.)

Kurt est et sera toujours l'amour de ma vie. Et même si la distance nous avait séparé elle ne pourrait pas briser le lien qu'il y a entre nous.

« And you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be. Our love is all we need to make it through »

(Et tu sais que c'est vrai. Ce qui arrivera n'importe pas. Notre amou est tout ce donc nous avons besoin pour nous en sortir.)

Je m'arrêtai de jouer et me rendais compte que des larmes avaient coulé sur mes joues. Quel idée j'avais eu d'avoir rompu?! Mon but était de nous libérer de tout la peine, mais je nous en causait encore plus.

-C'est de ta faute. Si tu faisais pas de chanson aussi émouvants t'aurais pas à t'arrêter pour pleurer. Dit CC en rigolant

-J'y peux rien si c'est le style dans lequel je sais le mieux écrire. Répondis-je.

-En tout cas c'est vraiment une chanson magnifique. J'vois pas pourquoi Cooper te pousse toujours à faire des chansons « qui bougent ».

-Tu le connais, il aime pas les trucs déprimants. Surtout me concernant. Et puis de toute façons j'pense pas que les enregistrements iront plus loin que le disque dur de l'ordi du studio ou que vos Mp3.

-Tu déconnes là! Ta musique c'est de la bombe! En tout cas je serai le premier à acheter ton album si t'en sors un. Et j'suis sûr que beaucoup d'autres feront comme moi.

-Et bien merci de croire en moi, mais tu sais personne ne va acheter l'album d'un inconnu, et il n'y a aucune preuve que ça puisse plaire au public.

-Arrête ça! M'ordonna CC en me tapant à l'arrière de la tête(une tape à la Gibbs si vous voulez *)

J'en ai marre que tu te rabaisses à chaque fois qu'on te fait un compliment. T'as du talent Blaine! Alors tu vas y croire et me suivre. Dit-il en m'attrapant le poignet, me tirant hors du tabouret.

-Tu m'emmènes où? Demandais-je le suivant jusqu'à l'ascenseur du studio.

-Tu m'as bien dit qu'il y avait un petit bar-scène prés de leur immeuble, non?Le meilleur moyen de savoir si ça va plaire au public c'est encore de tester non?

-Quoi!? Mais t'es dingue? Et s'il est là?

-Et bah t'auras qu'à en profiter pour réparer ta connerie!

-Tu vas pas me lâcher, hein?

Il ne répondit que par un sourire. Je le suivis résigné jusqu'à sa voiture. Après tout c'était une bonne chose. C'était un jour important pour nous deux, le jour où tout avait commencé et où peut être tout pourrait recommencer. Je m'endormis sur le siège passager avec les souvenirs de Kurt et la possibilité de tout réparer dans la tête.

* /watch?v=QqMUuOPsa0o


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

(Je pense que c'est mon préféré de toute la fic, dite moi si c'est le cas pour vous aussi)

J'donnerais n'importe quoi pour une minute de plus, pour un dernier regard. Pour redonner une chance à notre belle histoire.

PDV de Kurt

Aujourd'hui était vraiment un de ces jours à rester coucher. Déjà en me rendant compte de la date ce matin je m'était dit que la journée allait mal ce passer. On était le 15 Mars, une date qui aurait dû être synonyme de joie et d'amour, du moins si on avait toujours été ensemble. Aujourd'hui ça aurait fait 2 ans qu'on était ensemble avec Blaine. Dans mes rêves il revenait en m'implorant de le pardonner. Ce que je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir faire: il m'avait vraiment fait du mal. Peut-être qu'avec le temps on pourrait redevenir amis et parler comme avant mais pour le moment j'avais même pas envie de même penser à lui. Ni envie de bouger de mon lit mais Rachel m'avais poussé à aller en cours : « Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre par tout ça. Et surtout pas risqué ta carrière en séchant les cours. S'il avait ça c'est pour te donner de l'espace: ne rend pas tout ça en vain » m'avait elle dit. Alors je l'avais suivie, à contre cœur, jusqu'à la NYADA. Les cours auraient du me changer les idées mais comme par hasard notre cours de musique portait sur les chansons d'amour. Je demandai à aller à l'infirmerie (je n'avait vraiment pas la force de supporter un cours sur l'amour avec mon cœur brisé) mais à la place j'allai dans la salle de danse. Kanye et moi on était devenus presque comme des frères et il était vraiment de bon conseil. Quand j'entrai dans la salle il était en train de danser sur « Runaway » de... c'est vraiment nécessaire de mettre le nom? Vous connaissez Kanye donc vous avait surement déjà devinez l'artiste. Enfin bref, j'attendais qu'il finisse sa chorée pour lui parlé.

-J'espère que c'est pas une chanson qui reflète ton était d'esprit, n'est ce pas?

-Non t'inquiète, dit-il en commençant des étirements. Mais t'es pas sensé être en cour de Musique toi? Continua t-il en regardant sa montre

-Passer une heure à parler d'amour ça m'branche pas trop en ce moment tu vois.

-Ah oui, le fameux cours sur les chansons d'amour d'Alice...C'est toujours les même question n'est-ce pas? « Quelle est d'après vous la plus belle chanson d'amour dans le Top 50 et puisqu'on est dans la ville de Broadway, dans le classique de comédies musicales. » dit -il en imitant Ms Roberts.

Je rigolais un peu et m'assis en répondant :

-Dans Top 50 je répondrais « Teenage Dream » et Broadway ce serait « I'll Cover You » de Rent.

-Ça sert de séché les cours pour répondre au question ici franchement. Dit-il en rigolant. Moi j'sais pas vraiment mais hum... « One And Only » D'Adele et pour Broadway j'suis pas vraiment fan mais « Tonight ». Et sinon tu lui chanterais quoi là?

C'était devenu un truc entre nous. Chaque fois qu'on parlait chanson Kanye me demandait laquelle je chanterais à Blaine en ce moment. Une sorte de moyen pour voir comment je m'en remettais.

- « Blow Me » de P!nk* …

-Wow tu lui en veux toujours? Demanda Kanye surpris. J'veut dire ça fait 3 mois tu devrait avoir mit ça derrière toi.

-Plus vraiment mais j'ai toujours la rage de ce qu'il m'a fait et j'ai jamais vraiment eu l'ocasion de chanter ce que je ressentais. Mais je le ferais ce soir.

Notre rituel du Vendredi soir consistait à aller au « Callbacks et de chanté chacun à notre tour sur scène .

-Moi j'pense que j'vais chanter pour Seb. « Kiss Me » De Ed Sheeran.

-Ça vous décrit bien je trouve.

Ces deux la étaient dans une bulle d'amour. J'avais jamais vu Sebastian aussi attentionné et gentil envers quelqu'un. Avec Kanye il était une toute autre personne que l'odieux mec que j'avais rencontrer au Lima Bean. C'était un mec bien sous ce masque de méchanceté qu'il portait avant. La sonnerie de midi retentit ce qui voulait dire que j'avais fini mes cours de la journée. Je retourvais Rachel à la sorti qui me sautait directement dessus en me demandant si j'allais bien( vu qu'à l'origine je devait aller à l'infirmerie elle s'inquiétait à mort). Je la rassurait en lui expliquant tout ce à quoi elle ne répondit que par une mou désolé. Nous rentrâmes à l'appart et passâmes l'après-midi à regarder des films. A 20h on(Rachel, Finn et moi) alla au « Callbacks » où l'on retrouvai Kanye , Sebastian(qui étaient d'ailleurs collés l'un à l'autre), Aurore, Claire, Kevin, Medhi et Laura.

-Bon qui est-ce qui « ouvre la danse »? Demandais-je

-Moi! Dit Aurore en se dirigeant vers la scéne.

Elle chanta « Shiver, Shiver » des Walk The Moon**. Tous les couples se lançais des regards entendus pendant la chanson. Je devrais être le prochain à passer car je pensait pas que je pourrais supporter cette ambiance très longtemps. Quand Aurore eut fini la chanson je montai sur scène et demandai au guitariste s'il savait jouer « Blow Me ». Il me dit oui, alors je m'assis sur le tabouret et commençai à chanter.

_« White knucles and sweaty palms from hanging on to tight _

_ Clencherd shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight _

_ Eyes on fire, eyes on fire and they burn from all the tears_

_ I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you _

_ Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold _

_ But there's nothing to grab so I let go »_

**(J'ai les jointures blanches et les mains moites à forces de trop m'accrocher**

**Je serre la mâchoire, j'ai encore mal à la tête ce soir**

**Des flammes dans les yeux, des flammes dans les yeux et ils brulent de toutes ces larmes**

**J'ai pleuré, j'ai pleuré, je suis mort par ta faute**

**J'ai fait un nœud à la corde, j'essaie de m'y retenir**

**Mais il n'y a rien à quoi me raccrocher alors je laisse tombé)**

J'avais passer tellement de nuits blanches à pleure en espérant qu'il m'appelle. Tellement de fois ou j'avais voulu céder et appuyer sur la touche envoi qui s'affichait sous le « Tu me manques... » sur l'écran de mon téléphone. Je ne l'avais jamais fait, je coupais souvent mon portable vers les 2h du mat, laissant le mal de tête m'envahir en priant pour m'endormir. Je m'étais tellement accroche à « Nous », et j'avais fini par me dire que Blaine voulait seulement me rendre ma liberté et mon bonheur. On avait vraiment besoin de ce temps loin l'un de l'autre et j'étais vraiment prêt à tourner la page. Mais pas lui apparemment puisqu'il venait juste d'entrer dans le bar. Nos regards se croisèrent et tout un coup toute ma rage envers lui me revint. Je lui chantai la chanson en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Quand j'eus chanté la dernière note je sautai de la scène, n'attendant même pas que le guitariste ait fini de jouer, et me dirigeais vers la sortie. En passant à côté de Blaine je lui lançai un regard noir et sortis dans la rue en courant. Il pleuvait des cordes, au moins on ne verrait pas mes larmes comme ça. Comment est-ce qu'il osait revenir ici après tout ça?!

-Kurt! Cria t-il derrière moi.

Génial, il me poursuis maintenant! Oh pi merde la flemme de l'ignoré. Je me retournais et lui criait dessus:

-Quoi!? Çà t'a pas suffi de me briser le cœur?! Maintenant tu dois aussi venir jusqu'à New York pour me torturé avec mes souvenirs?!

-C'est pas pour ça que j'suis là!

-Ah oui?! Pour quoi alors?

-Parce que je te dois toujours ce dernier baiser.

La seconde d'après son corps était collé au mien, ses bras autours de ma taille me soulevant dans les airs en tournant et ses lèvres collés au miennes. Pendant un instant je me serais cru dans un rêve ou mon esprit nous aurait placé dans « N'oublie Jamais ». Mais non c'était la réalité, Blaine était bien là entrain de m'embrasser avec fouge en plein milieu de New York sous une pluie torrentiel. Ce baiser était rempli de rage, de rancœur, de tristesse et de désespoir mais tout ça était effacé sous l'amour qui pulsait entre nous. Blaine brisa le baiser et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-J'suis désolé, tellement désolé. Pardonne moi s'il te plait . Me répétait-il, des sanglots dans sa voie.

-C'est déjà fait depuis longtemps. Dis-je en relevant son menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. On va tous faire pour que ça marche maintenant d'accord?

Il acquiesça de la tête.

-Viens... continuais-je. On sera mieux au sec pour parler.

Je pris sa main, entremettant mes doigts au siens et nous conduit jusqu'à mon appartement.

* * *

*J'devrais p't'être arrêter avec elle, nan? :-p

**Pour comprendre la réaction des gens dans le bar je vous conseille d'aller voir la traduction de la chanson

Ça y est notre couple préféré est de nouveau réunis (Yay! j'suis pas si méchante que ça vous avez vu ? :-p ) Vous saurez ce qu'il se passe entre eux dans le prochain chapitre et dedans il y aura un cadeau pour vous bande de coquin( mentez pas je sais que j'ai raison ;-) ) Et oui je vous ai concocté un petit Lemon. Donc rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour connaître tous de la réconciliation de nos chouchous et d'ici là Que Le Sort Vous Sois Favorable(ouai j'me suis replongez dans Hunger Games là ça m'arrange pas :-p)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

**Attention présence de Lemon dans ce chapitre!**

All I want is the taste that your lips allow

PDV de Blaine

Dés que nous passâmes la porte de l'appart Kurt m'emmenais dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea et m'attira à lui, je me laissait faire et plaçait mes genoux de chaque côté de ses cuisses. On s'embrassa pendant une dizaine de minutes puis on resta simplement front contre front à se regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu peut pas savoir à quel point je suis content que CC m'ait trainé à New York. Dis-je puis je réalisai. Oups... j'l'ai laissé seul au bar d'ailleurs.

-J'pense pas qu'il t'en veuille. Dit Kurt en caressant mon avec le sien. Tu veux dire quoi par traîner ? Tu voulais pas venir? Demanda t-il inquiet

-Si, j'en mourrais d'envie mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. Et maintenant j'me dis que j'étais idiot d'avoir peur.

Je laissai ma tête tomber sur son épaule

-Je suis tellement désolé, Kurt. J'aurais pas dû abandonner comme ça.

-T'as pas abandonné, la preuve, t'es là. Et puis j'pense qu'on avait tout les deux besoin de cette pause

-Parce que t'as fait des trucs positifs pendant cette pause toi? Demandais-je en rigolant. Honnêtement c'est quoi la première chose que t'aies faite après mon départ?

-Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps tu veux dire?

-Arrête. J'me sens toujours mal pour ça

-T'as pas à l'être. Et bien, je suis allé au « Callbacks » avec Laura et Kanye est venu nous rejoindre. On s'est tous les deux »bourré la gueule » ce qui a abouti à moi me réveillant dans son lit sans aucun souvenirs de la veille. Mais on s'est juste embrassés ! Rajouta t-il devant mon air surpris.

-Alors j'suis pas le seul qui embrasse tout ce qui me passe sous la main quand j'suis bourré. Répondis-je en rigolant

-Ouai, mais perso j'embrasserais jamais Rachel Berry

-Est-ce que tu vas me lâcher avec ça un jour? Dis-je en l'attaquant à coup de chatouilles

Il répliqua et nous étions bientôt en pleine bataille de chatouilles, riant au éclata. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment mais il se retrouva au dessus de moi et stoppa la bataille d'un coup en plaquant mes poignets de chaque côté de ma tête avec ses mains.

-Tu m'as manqué. Dis-je, en reprenant mon souffle.

C'était la pure vérité : je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas rit à ce point.

-Toi aussi. Répondit Kurt. T'embrasser, te parler et déconné avec toi surtout. Tout ça m'a trop manqué...

-Tu sais ce qui m'a le plus manqué? Lui demandais-je, il fit non de la tête. Ta voix. Quand j't'ai entendu chanter dans ce bar, c'était comme si tout nos souvenirs m'avaient attaqué. Et j'te dois une chanson d'ailleurs.

-Oh non. Je … celle que je t'ai chantée n'était pas vraiment sympa. Et...

Je le fis taire par un baiser.

-Et si j'ai juste envie de chanter une chanson à mon merveilleux petit copain? J'ai pas le droit?

Un grand sourire vint fendre son visage.

-Si, si, tu as le droit. Mais une des tiennes alors.

-Non. J'veux que celles-ci sois parfaites avant de te les chanter. Et puis pour mes chansons j'veux te les chanter avec un piano ou une guitare. Mais je connais une chanson qui reflète parfaitement mes sentiments:

_« There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_What you mean to me_

_All the pain, the tears I cried_

_Still you never said goobye and now I know_

_How far you'd go_

_I know I let you down_

_But it's not like that now_

_This time I'll never let you go »_

**(Il n'y a rien que je puisse te dire.**

**Rien que je n'puisse faire pour te faire voir**

**Ce que tu signifies pour moi**

**Toute la douleur, les larmes que j'ai versées**

**Et pourtant tu n'as jamais dit au revoir et maintenant je sais**

**Jusqu'où tu irais**

**Je sais je t'ai laissé tomber**

**Mais ce n'est plus comme ça maintenant**

**Cette fois je ne te laisserai jamais partir)**

Je fus coupé par les lèvres de Kurt se collant brusquement aux miennes. Ses mains me caressait pendant que ses baisers devenait de plus en plus désespérés et remplis de désir.

-Dis-moi que tu me laisseras plus jamais . Me dit-il entre deux baisers

-J'te l'promets

Il commençait à devenir de plus en plus entreprenant et j'adorais ça. Il me retirai mon t-shirt et embrassai chaque cm² de mon torse. J'avais l'impression d'être déconnecté du monde. Comment ils disent déjà? Oui voilà, j'étais au septième ciel. J'eus à peine le temps de m'en rendre compte que nous étions tous les deux totalement nus. Je rouvris les yeux et croisai ce de Kurt, brulant de désir.

-K-Kurt... ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure rauque et tremblant. V-Vas y doucement, Ok? Ça fait trois mois que j'ai pas...

-Moi non plus.

Nos lèvres recommencèrent leur ballet enflammé, nos langues dansant ensemble. Nos mains caressaient le corps de l'autre, touchant toutes les zones sensibles, prouvant que leurs places étaient là. Nos gestes étaient fougueux et en même temps lents, comme pendant notre première fois. Kurt retira ses mains de moi pour fouiller dans sa table de nuit. Il en sortit une capote et du lubrifiant. Il s'en versa un peu sur les doigts et caressa gentiment mes fesses. Je soupirai de plaisir et Kurt m'embrassai dans le cou en introduisant un doigt en moi. Mon dieu! C'est possible d'être en manque à ce point après seulement trois moi? Faut croire parce que la j'me contrôlais plus du tout. J'espérai que les murs étaient épais parce que sinon je risquais de réveiller tout l'immeuble avec mes cris. Ça devait inquiété Kurt aussi car il revins à mes lèvres et les pris entre les siennes pour me faire taire. « Encore » essayai-je de lui dire, mais tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche n'était qu'un espèce de grognement. Quoi-qu'il en soit Kurt me comprit car il rajouta un doigts en moi. Ce n'était toujours pas assez.

-Kurt, je... j'en peux plus. S'il te plaît

-Déjà? Dit-il en rigolant

-Espèce de...

Le reste de ma phrase fut coupé par un gémissement que Kurt avait provoqué en inclinant ses doigts en moi, touchant une zone très sensible. Je l'attrapai par l'arrière du cou et emmenai sa tête vers moi.

-Si t'arrêtes pas de me torturer en me faisant languir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus, j'te tue.

Cette fois ci il m'écouta et retira ses doigts. Il enfila la capote et entra très lentement en moi. C'était tellement bon de le sentir en moi après tout ce temps. Il commença de lents va et vient qui s'accélérèrent suivant notre plaisir. Le seul bruit pouvant être entendu dans la chambre était celui de nos respirations saccadées et nos cris de plaisir.

-Kurt, je vais...

-Moi aussi...

Nous jouîmes ensemble et Kurt se laissa tomber sur mon torse après s'être retiré de moi. Nous nous endormîmes quelques secondes plus tard, enlacés l'un à l'autre

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain je sentis un poids sur mon torse, des cheveux chatouillaient mon nez et une odeur de Lilas et de Vanille flottait dans l'air. J'ouvrais les yeux et me trouvais devant deux orbes couleur océan qui me fixaient.

-Pince moi. Me demanda Kurt. Je veux être sûr que je rêve pas.

Au lieu de ça je l'embrassai et lui dit :

-Je suis pas un mirage. Et j'ai pas l'intention de partir quand tu auras les yeux fermés.

Il reposa sa tête sur mon torse et se rendormis le sourire aux lèvres. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai remplir par ce sentiments d'amour et de plénitude

Et voilà plus qu'un est ce sera fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé le Lemon que je vous ai concocté . A la prochaine :-)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13(ça porte chance, n'est ce pas :-)?)

And here we are in heaven, for you are mine. At last.

PDV de Kurt

Si vous m'aviez dit i ans de ça, quand je n'étais qu'un freshman qui se cachait dans le placard, qu'aujourd'hui je serais heureux à ce point, je vous aurais regardé comme si vous étiez fous. Maintenant j'étais diplômé de la NYADA, en atelier* sur Brodway pour une pièce sur l'univers de Tim Burton. Rachel était avec moi et était parfaite en Helena Bonham-Carter. Nos chorégraphes étaient Angie et Kanye. Ces deux la étaient comme des frère et sœur maintenant. Blaine était en dernière année à NYADA avec Sonia qui avait pour ambition de devenir actrice. «Dès que j'ai mon diplôme, je parts. Sois à LA Sois je retourne en France. Je sais pas encore dans quel langue je veux jouer »nous avait elle dit. Blaine lui avait déjà un petit succès à New-York; CC et Cooper l'avait poussé à sortir son album et son style avait plu au public. Depuis il faisait quelques représentassions dans des bras-scène du coin le Samedi Soir.

Aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas d'atelier mais Angie bossait les chorées et Keith travaillait ( il était devenu artiste tatoueur et avait sa boutique juste à côté du « Callbacks » donc je me retrouvai à garder Inaya. Je l'entendis d'ailleurs m'appeler en venant vers moi. Elle était toute mignonne dans son pyjama rose.

-Tonton...

-Inna tu dois faire la sieste tu le sais... dis-je gentiment mais un peu sévèrement

-Arri.. pas à ormir. Répondit-elle d'une voie fatiguée, en mâchant ses mots

-Tu m'as l'air bien fatiguée pourtant... Bon viens. Lui dis-je en tapant sur mes genoux pour qu'elle vienne s'assoir dessus.

Elle avait 5 ans maintenant et était le portrait craché de sa mère à cette âge. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient au bas du dos et des yeux « tout bleus, tout bleus » comme s'amusait à dire Blaine. Elle vint s'assoir sur mes genoux et me demanda:

-On peut regarder Raiponce?

C'était son Disney préféré et pour cause je lui avais dit qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à la princesse. Je lui cédai une nouvelle fois ses caprices. Je la pris dans mes bras pour pouvoir me lever et aller mettre le DVD. Je m'allongeai sur le canapé la laissant reposer sur mon torse et nous recouvris d'une couverture. Je la laissai regarder le film et pensai à la soirée que j'avais prévue. Blaine et moi étions en couple depuis exactement 6 ans aujourd'hui. J'avais commencé à penser que les multiples de 3 nous étaient favorables: 6 ans de relation, 3 moi avant de ce réconcilier i ans, notre date est le 15/03 et on avait emménagé ensemble i ans**. Maintenant on habitait de l'autre côté de Times Square dans le même immeuble que Kanye et Sebastian. Seb avait réussi à passer la bar et était maintenant avocat et le manager de Kanye.

-T'as quoi dans ta posse, tonton? Me demanda Inaya qui avait bougé et avait senti la boite dans ma poche.

-Tu sais garder un secret? Lui demandai-je

Elle secoua activement la tête pour dire oui, ses yeux remplis d'étincelles. Je plongeai ma main dans ma poche et en sortis un petit écrin noir. Je l'ouvris et découvris la bague qui s'y cachait.

-Oh... fit Inaya. Elle est belle...

J'avais choisi un anneau original mais pas cliquant. Je l'avais choisi selon les origines Irlandaises de Blaine. C'était un Claddagh ring*** avec un tout petit diamant sur la couronne et Deo Agus I Gcònai: Pour Toujours et à Jamais en gaélique inscrit à l'intérieur. Autrement dit l'alliance parfaite pour nous deux. On avait parlé de mariage et Blaine m'avait dit que je pouvais faire ma demande dès que je serais prêt. Et je l'était. J'avais prévu de faire ma demande ce soir dans Central Park à l'endroit où on c'était arrêté la première fois qu'on était venu à New York ensemble. J'avais prévu qu'on aille y pique-niqué et je lui ferais ma demande juste après.

-C'est pour tonton Bee? Me demanda Inaya alors que je remettais la boite dans ma poche

-Oui. Je vais lui demander de m'épouser ce soir. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois rien dire. Même pas à ta maman.

-Bousse cousue me dit-elle avec un grand sourire de sa voix adorable de petite fille. Ze srai muette comme un saumon.

-Non comme une carpe dis-je en rigolant

-Quoi?

-L'expression c'est « muette comme une carpe »

-Ah d'accord... Bon on a loupée tout le film du coup. Dit elle en faisant une tête toute triste face au générique de fin.

-T'inquiète pas j'ai plein d'autres Disney en réserve.

Je fouillai dans le disque dur du lecteur DVD( les nouvelles technologies ont un point vraiment positif de ce côté). Je lançais la playlist « Disney, Dessin Animé etc... », reposai la télécommande sur la table et repris Inna dans mes bras.

Je m'endormis à peu près à la moitié du « Roi Lion ». Je fus réveillé par des lèvres gentiment pressées sur mon front. J'ouvrais les yeux et tombai sur les magnifiques yeux or-verts de Blaine.

-Vous avez pas honte de vous endormir devant des Disney? Chuchota-t-il

Je baissai les yeux vers Inaya et me rendis compte qu'elle dormait.

-Au moins elle fait la sieste. C'était bien ta journée?

-Plus que bien. Devine qui à obtenu le rôle de Link dans la production d'Hairspray des Seniors.

-Wow c'est trop cool. Ça nous fera une deuxième chose à fêter ce soir.

-Et moi je vais jouer Penny. Dit Sonia qui venait d'arriver, Rachel à ses côtés. Rachel était souvent « bénévole » dans les castings de la NYADA et avait sûrement beaucoup aidé au fait qu'ils avaient obtenu leur rôle. Mais l'essentiel c'est qu'ils les avait. Je réveillai Inaya à contre-cœur pour qu'elle aille s'habiller quand Angie viendrait la chercher.

-Tu me fera un nœud Gaga****? Me demanda t-elle

-Bien sûr. Allez file t'habiller si tu veux que j'aie le temps de te le faire. Et toi viens là dis-je à Blaine une fois qu'Inaya fut dans sa chambre, Rachel et Sonia avec elles pour discuter.

Blaine vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent au miens et nos lèvres se rapprochèrent sans pour autant se toucher.

-Salut. dis-je en souriant.

Nos nez se touchaient maintenant

-Salut toi... chuchota-t-il en effleurant mes lèvres avec les siennes.

Je n'y tins plus et l'embrassai. La seconde d'après il était allongé sur moi et m'embrassait dans le cou.

-Hey! Riais-je de plaisir. Gardes-en un peu pour ce soir.

Il se rassit à côté de moi et heureusement que je l'avais arrêté car à peine m'étais-je rassis à mon tour qu'Angie, Kanye et Sebastian entraient dans l'appart.

-Alors, ces chorées? Demandais-je

-Tu sauras demain. Dit Kanye en me tirant la langue.

-C'est pas juste, Seb y voit tout avant nous et il est même pas dans la pièce. dit Rachel en revenant, Inaya accrochée à sa main et à celle de Sonia de l'autre côté.

Inaya vint se mettre devant devant moi, sortant un élastique et une barrette de sa poche.

-Elle est sympa de venir me voir directement. Dit Angie en rigolant

-L'apparence passe toujours en premier. Répondis-je

Mais dès que j'eus fini de coiffée Inaya elle sauta dans les bras D'Angie.

-Bon on va vous laisser, sinon on va être en retard chez le dentiste dit-elle en prenant le manteau D'Inna (qui avait l'air ravit d'aller chez le dentiste) dans l'entrée. De toute façon on se voit demain.

Elles vinrent nous dire au revoir et Inaya me dit « t'inquiète pas j'dirai rien » dans l'oreille quand elle vint me faire un bisous d'au revoir. On passai encore un peu de temps à parler avec les autres. Sonia nous annonçait qu'elle avait décidé de rester aux États-Unis pour pouvoir être avec Puck à LA

-Au moins je serai pas seul et puis j'aurai moins de ml à venir vous voir. En attendant j'ai toujours la fin de l'année pour profiter de vous, dit-elle. Et puis je pars pas d'ici avant de vous avoir vu sur Brodway.

-J'espère qu'on aura des promoteurs pas durs à convaincre. Dit Kanye.

-Sinon j'aurai juste à utiliser mon pouvoir de persuasion. Répondit Seb

-Je t'interdis de l'utiliser avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Répliqua Kanye en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Bon il commence à être tard, on ferait mieux d'y aller dit Rachel en me faisant un clin d'œil

Elle était la seul à être au courant pour la demande. Quand je lui avait annoncé elle avait sauter de joies et m'avais dit « Il reste 6 mois de cours, ce qui me laisse 9 mois pour préparé un parfait mariage d'automne. »

-Ah, y zont une soirée de prévue les deux tourtereaux. Dit Seb qui vu le clin d'œil de Rachel.

-C'est nous les tourtereaux?! J'crois que depuis que je connais Kanye j'l'ai jamais vu sans toi. Répliqua Blaine.

Sebastian avait l'air de chercher dans ses souvenirs pour lui prouver le contraire mais ne réussit pas.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Mais j'y peux rien si j'veux pas passer une seule seconde sans l'amour de ma vie. répondit-il en regardant Kanye dans les yeux

Ils allaient s'embrasser mais Rachel les interrompit en se raclant la gorge. Elle se leva, indiquant aux autres qu'ils devaient nous laisser seuls maintenant.

-Bon bah, on va vous laisser à votre nuit de folie, alors. Dit Kanye en venant nous dire au revoir.

-Faites pas trop de bruits par contre, ils y en as qui veulent dormir la nuit. Dit Seb en rigolant.

Blaine lui répondit par une tape sur l'épaule. Ils partirent et j'allais me préparer pour la soirée. J'allai prendre puis laissai la place à Blaine en allant m'habiller dans la chambre. Je prenais bien soins de mettre la boite dans ma poche et finalisait ma tenue avec une petite cravate noir.

-T'es prêt? Me demanda Blaine en sortant de la salle de bain.

Il portait une tenue magnifique mais en même temps simple. Il avait mis un pantalon rouge, une ceinture noire et une chemise noire, avec un des ses nombreux nœuds papillons assorti au pantalon autours du cou.

-Oui. Dis-je. J'ai juste à préparer le sac et on pourra y aller.

-Où m'emmènes- tu? Me demanda-t-il en me suivant dans la cuisine.

-Un pique-nique dans Central Park ça te dit?

-Alors là oui! J'adore Central Park de nuit: c'est une toute autre atmosphère que pendant la journée. Beaucoup plus calme et surtout romantique. S'émerveilla Blaine.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'est- ce qu'on attend pour y aller?dis-je en fermant le panier à pique-nique.

Je m'apprêtai à le prendre mais Blaine me devança. Il passa son autre bras sous le mien et m'escorta jusqu'au bord du lac du Park. Je posai le sac et en sortit un plaid que j'étendais dans l'herbe. On s'assit et on entama le pique-nique en parlant de tout et de rien. Je lui appris que Laura m'avait appelé aujourd'hui pour me dire que Rory et elle allaient emménager ensemble pas loin de Westerville. Je me réjouissait déjà de pouvoir aller les voir quand j'irais rendre visite à mon père et Carol. Blaine me dit qu'il avait croisé Mélanie et qu'elle l'avait invité à l'inauguration de son restaurant et qu'Aurore, Claire, Medhi et Kévin bossaient avec elle. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je ne les avaient pas vu et j'avais vraiment hâte de les revoir à la petite fête que Rachel proposé de faire pour nos fiançailles. Je regardai intensément Blaine qui regardait la lune se reflétant dans le lac, me disant que le moment était venu.

-Blaine... commençais-je pour capter son attention, il tourna sa tête vers moi et souris. Ca fait 6 ans qu'on est ensemble et je pourrais pas m'imaginer plus heureux qu'à tes côtés. On a eu des hauts et des bas, des bons et des mauvais moments. Et je voudrais continuer à vivre ça pour toujours avec toi. Je me mis un genou à terre devant lui et sortis la boîte de ma poche. Alors me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de devenir mon mari?

Son visage s'illumina, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux. Il me sauta dessus en m'embrassant.

-Oui! Mille fois oui! Me répondit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je pris la bague et lui passai au doigt. La vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle!

*J'ai appris ce principe il n'y as pas longtemps grâce à Smash!(oui je fait des infidélités à Glee honte à moi :-p) : Quand une comédie musicale est en cours de montage il y a des ateliers. C'est à dire des répétitions mais le scénario n'est pas encore fini et peut changer à chaque minute. A la fin des ateliers des promoteurs viennent voir une représentation dans la salle de répétition et décident si oui ou non la pièce ira sur Broadway

** Rajouté le fait qu'il se sont rencontré pendant l'épisode 6 (de la saison 2).

*** f r . wikipedia wiki / Claddagh_ring

**** Petit Tuto rapide pour les Little Monsters ici: Coiffées vos cheveux tête en bas, ramené le tout en un chignon mais laissé une mèche de cheveux (en clair quand vous faite le dernier tour avec votre élastique tiré pas beaucoup) séparé le chignon en deux partis et repassait la mèche sur le trou, attaché avec une barrette et vous êtes près pour aller à un concert de Gaga :-) Si vous comprenait pas bien chercher : Hairbow tuto sur Youtube.

Et voilà c'est fini! Merci pour les reviews et pour ceux qui ont fait des caméos de m'avoir laissé vous mettre dans mon petit monde fou, en espérant que la fin que je vous ai donné vous aura plu. Ma prochaine fiction sera un recueils d'OS mélangeant Glee et Disney ou un Crossover avec The Walking Dead (je passe d'un extrême à l'autre, hein? :-p ) mais pour le moment je vais plus me focaliser sur la traduction de C&D, alors quoi qu'il en sois restez dans le coin :-)

Ah et puisque c'est le denier chapitre je vous donne la playlist de toutes les chanson qui sont apparu au cours des chapitres :


End file.
